


A Butterfly Flaps

by Eastonia, failedexperiments



Series: A Butterfly Flaps [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Wild Force, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform, The muse is starting fires to watch things burn, writer has no idea where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: What happens when the Matrix of Leadership makes a rash decision to save a child chosen by the Grid?
Series: A Butterfly Flaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710781
Kudos: 9





	1. Beside a lake

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a movie fix it... but Eastonia helped me plot it into something else. Soooooo yes this is ALLLLLLL her fault. Madison is my creation everyone else for the most part... belongs to others. Any flames will be fed to the plot bunnies, since I really keep neglecting them and they should be fed right? Now with all that said. Sit down and enjoy the ride with us?
> 
> Tags will be updated as needed. So far I'm just listing characters as they appear. Hopefully the whole timey whimey stuff doesn't get too confusing.

Millions of years ago  
Banks of the primordial ocean on Earth

Two figures looked over a barren world. Neither had a real form, auras of light pulsating around them, one white, with flashes briefly of red, yellow, blue, pink and black, sometimes green, gold, and silver seemed livelier, younger somehow than their darker counterpart. The older being was mostly dark, a void of color with flashes of green, blue and white. Both stood straight, one full of hope, the other from eons of decorum.

“This isn’t anything special.” The older figure spoke with disdain. This was a new world, the whole solar system was new, created recently in a far off place that couldn’t be of any importance. Though, if their companion was to learn, away from the greatest evils would be a place to start. 

“No but there is potential.” The younger brighter figure said softly, in a calming tone. “Besides you already figured the constructs you had were a failure. Why not let me try something with them?” The brighter figure turned to face him. “Here on this new world.”

The dimmer figure looked over the land again, what little there was of it. “This place is so dirty. How can you stand it?” They didn’t want to give in too easily after all. The plan was to agree, but let them know they would be on their own. There would be no turning back from this adventure.

“It’s thriving with life, just not the kind you’re used to. Can’t you feel the energy here, it’s almost overwhelming!” The brighter figure seemed to levitate off the ground, twisting around to survey the area. “At least let me have this experiment. If it fails, I’ll never try it again.”

“Like I will hold you to that. You know what you’re planning, all depends on if this world can create life that can pull it off.” The reminder had to be said. After all they weren’t really supposed to interfere with the natural life of a planet. That had brought the downfall of their civilization. The darker figure didn’t want the same thing to happen again, not when they had to rebuild their forces. There was no telling when the destroyer of their kind would return.

“Like we’ve never coaxed things in our way before. I’ll do it right, give them the choices that were denied.”

“You will learn that control over everything will be how things get done.” The darker figure would have smirked if they had a face. The young one was naive, smart and full of hope. Maybe they would succeed where they had failed. “Five sparks. That is all I will give you. Though with those five you may be able to create more.”

The figure did not expect the younger to wrap around them. “Thank you! I knew going to you would be better than the council. They would not approve of this.”

“I still don’t, but I am willing to let you learn this lesson on your own. This world now will be forever tied to Cybertron you realize that.”

“Earth. It will be called Earth.” The brighter figure released the older figure. “And Cybertronians will always be welcome here. No matter their form. I will treat them as the Sparks you give me.”

The darker figure sighed a moment before reaching within themselves. “I know you’ll do your best. I just hope that this is the right thing.”


	2. Twice marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of time travel, and rash decisions made. 
> 
> Let the crazy begin?

Angel Grove

1986

The little girl was huddled in the playhouse, holding her arm close, the hand of her good arm covering her mouth to hide any sounds. Staying low, she risked a look out the little opening in the plastic structure. She could hear the creature that had chased her outside, only thing that had managed to give her the time to slip outside was the fact it was bigger than the dog door. The door that her father had meant to seal since they didn’t have a dog, the cat didn’t go outside either. She had been small enough to crawl through, even with her broken arm. Instead of running across the street where she knew the neighbors would take her in, she had scrambled to the back yard, not wanting her older ‘sister’ to get hurt. She didn’t want anyone else getting hurt after she had seen her mother lying on the floor, her throat ripped out.

Madison closed her eyes a moment, remembering her father coming into her room. She had been asleep, waking when he grabbed her arm with such force it had shattered. Yet she stayed quiet, somehow knowing that if the monster that looked like her daddy found her, things would be worse. So she stayed curled up in the plastic shelter, hand over her mouth, praying that the neighbors would stay away, but that one of them had called for the police.

The sounds outside her shelter were loud, the garbage cans were thrown about, she could hear the metal bouncing off the stone walkway that wounded the house. The creature that wasn’t Daddy must have followed her, she could smell copper on the air and was afraid to look down to see if she was hurt more.

Sirens were coming closer. She could hear them and bit her lip, the not Daddy monster would hurt the cops like it had her Mommy. Opening her eyes, she saw the lights flashing on the side of the small brick house that her mother was inside. Even if Daddy was okay, Madison wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to step inside the building again.

There were gunshots that made her yelp, cringing more in her tiny little hiding place. Scooting back a little more she cried out as she hit her broken arm on the small tea table, causing her Care Bear tea set to scatter to the floor around her.

“Freeze!”

A cop. Madison briefly wondered who had called them. It might have been Mrs Hart across the street, though the thought derailed as the tiny child sized structure was tossed to the side as if it weighed nothing. She heard the cop curse, as the creature Daddy had become started reaching for her. The three year old tried to scramble back, her good hand slipping on one of the plastic plates.

Bright light caused all three to pause. The small girl curled around her bad arm again. She knew she should run, but her legs wouldn’t move. In fact she was feeling weaker, like something was taking her energy.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Not!Daddy scowled, reaching for her still.

She closed her eyes was a nightmare, she would wake up, and Mommy would be there to chase the monsters away. She’d be safe in her bed, Daddy wouldn’t be a monster and she’d get hot chocolate to help the scary stuff go away.

“Get away from her,” The voice sounded younger than the police officer. A claw from the hand that was reaching for her cut her shoulder making her whimper, but the monster fell away from her. She stayed still, scared to move as the fight moved away from her.

When she heard footsteps moving closer she was too tired to react. Though the hand that touched her was careful.

“We need an ambulance stat. I can’t even explain what happened, but we have an injured child.” It was the cop’s voice. “Honey stay with me okay?” He addressed Madison, who opened her eyes ever so slightly. “That’s good hon, can you tell me your name?”

“Mads,” she mumbled sleepily. “Hurts.”

Officer Andrews glanced to his partner, who had run after the two figures, was coming back having had lost them, he had heard him say he had lost them. The kid had slipped back under, but he had removed his jacket to wrap around the shivering kid. They had been in the house, and Andrews had followed the trail of blood, the kid had stepped in the blood of the woman lying dead inside.

“You think she saw it all?”

“I don’t know,” Andrews was doing his best not to get sick from memories inside. He glanced back at the little girl he was kneeling next to, as much as he wanted to pick her up right now, he wanted his hands free for his gun just in case. “Did you hit that thing?”

“I thought for sure I did, didn’t even react, and that kid… Pretty sure he hurt the damn thing and our bullets didn’t.” He didn’t even want to mention that he thought he had seen both the teen that had disappeared and the kid lying on the ground wrapped in his partner’s jacket had both been glowing faintly. He hook his head, this was already going to be a headache to write up.

“Andrews, Scott,” Their radios brought them out of their thoughts. Andrews was glad his partner had kept his gun in hand just in case. “We have three cars in the area, no signs of your suspects yet. Ambulance is two minutes ETA.” It was the new dispatcher. Andrews couldn’t remember her name.

“Only other residences out this way other than this block is the trailer park, half mile away, the park between could easily hide someone.”

* * *

Cam wasn’t sure why he was drawn to the small child, though despite the fact police were around, he had to make sure she was going to be okay. The creature had wanted her for some reason. And last he checked, usually children were only used ever as bait for rangers. Though none had shown up.

Looking at the small girl, who by the time he had doubled back, was now lying on a stretcher, he was relieved to see the EMT seemed to be talking to her, trying to calm her down. The girl was alive for now. He had something else to do, but he’d have to try to find her later, if for nothing else to make sure she really was okay.

* * *

Elsewhere, hidden from everyone, lights slowly turned on. Zordon stirred, not enough to fully wake, but enough to activate an Alpha unit.

“This shouldn’t be happening…” The Alpha unit scrambled trying to figure out why there were two energy signals in Angel Grove, one seeming to be a ripple in time, the other… Well, only other signature anywhere close was in hybernation just mere inches from where the small robot was moving around. It knew that Zordon was in there, after this long, he wouldn’t survive long outside the chamber. The robot was programmed to know that it needed to protect the chamber with it’s life.

“What is the Grid up to?” He found he couldn’t pinpoint the signatures exactly with limited capability. He needed Zordon awake fully to man all the systems. The process to wake him would take at least a decade, at least to do it properly. It looked at the data, trying to decide if it should be done or not. Alpha decided that the risk, would be worth it.

* * *

Two weeks later Madison was hugging Greg’s neck hiding her face as he brought her along with his wife to pick up their son from the airport. Her light blond hair was braided, the tips temporarily died dark red while her hair naturally was platinum white, Greg Andrew’s wife had colored the girl’s hair letting her pick the color, and worried when it was going in, knowing the girl’s recent history.

Little Madison wasn’t the first child they had taken in actually. And Catherine Andrews had a feeling she wouldn’t be the last. Catherine was actually a child psychologist, and until CPS could get someone out there, usually her and her husband would take care of some of the worst cases. The little girl had no other family, John and Jane Doe had no other living relatives. Catherine smiled faintly watching the girl struggle to keep her eyes open. It was early, and if the drive to LAX hadn’t been so far, she would have suggested that she and Madison had stayed back in Angel Grove.

The girl would open her eyes, looking around as if frightened the monster would have followed them out there. Catherine hid a frown at that, wishing she could hit the person that had traumatized the small girl. Greg hefted her up more when she slid some, glancing at her to make sure she was okay. She held the stuffed animal he had given her close with the arm still in it’s cast.

“You know I won’t let anything hurt you right? You’re safe.” She nodded sucking on her thumb. Mommy told her it was a bad habit that she needed to stop doing, but Mommy wasn’t here now. Neither was Daddy. The thought almost had her hide into the stuffed animal, it was a purple fox, Catherine had taken her into the hospital gift shop and had let her pick it out the day they had said she would be going home with them for a little while. It had been a good day, she had gotten out of the hospital, and Mrs Andrews had made her s’mores and hot chocolate as soon as they had gotten to the small house on the other side of Angel Grove. It was far from her house. But she didn’t want to go there, she knew the monsters would find her there.

“Dad!” The call made her cringe into him more. He gave her a small squeeze.

“Hon I’ll take her.” Catherine offered. She offered her arm for the child to take, a moment of hesitation and Madison let Catherine take her.

Madison was handed over to his wife who knelt with her setting her on the floor after a moment. “Why don’t we go get a juice let Greg and his son talk alright?” Catherine smiled. She held her hand out for the girl to take. “Or would you like a soda?”

She nodded letting Catherine Andrews lead her to a concession stand. “Ice Pop?”

“They might not have them honey, but you know what I know there’s a Slush Puppy here, you want one?”

Madison nodded.

“Which flavor you like?”

Madison thought about it as they walked. “B’ue.” She turned to watch Greg a moment and saw a flash of light from the direction of one of the bathrooms, thinking it had to be a tourist taking a photo.

* * *

* * *

Terminal City

1994

“Mads,” Howie caught his adopted sister’s shoulder to stop her from running off. The silvery haired eleven year old huffed. Howie actually bit back a laugh at the look, since the girl was trying so hard to glare at him.

“But we were going to go get a new bag for my medical kit. You promised Howie.” She saw him looking at something on his phone. “Howard?” She shoved the idea of a new bag aside when she caught the look on his face. It was serious, whatever the text message was had her know that her day was probably going to get ruined.

“I need to get you home.” Howard Andrews had come back from his special training just the other day coming back to the home that his dad had moved into after his mom had died from cancer. That had been five years ago. And today Greg Andrews had needed to go back to Angel Grove. Greg had agreed to come babysit his baby sister, if only so he could spoil her for her birthday. Something he only did once a year and for the last two of them, he had been amused that little Madison had been dead set on learning medicine. He had gotten her a first aide kit and a few books last year, this year he figured she was a tween, she was old enough for a proper bag.

“What’s going on?” She asked moving closer to him so she could see the screen. Before she could Howie grabbed her, pressing her against the wall, wincing as part of the building wall above them hit his shoulder. “Howie?”

“Stay close.” He snapped the order dialing a number on his phone one handed, while trying to guide his kid sister towards a building, figuring at least getting her off the street would be a good idea. She reached out, but stopped from grabbing his arm when she saw she was on his gun side. He was keeping her between him and the wall so she decided not to take his hand just in case.

Madison could tell with how he was moving his shoulder was probably useless, and despite it being his gun arm and giving him space, she doubted he’d be able to use it. Though he still wasn’t telling her anything. Whatever was happening, he was trying to protect her. Glancing up, the froze, what looked like some huge monster was perched on one of the buildings, large wings outstretched. Howie pushing her forward had her snap back.

“We get inside you’re letting me look at that shoulder, you may have broken it.”

“You’re not a doctor kiddo.” He found the door to the parking garage, it wouldn’t be the best cover, but it would work for now, he’d be able to call in his crew who were scattered about the city on leave as well.

A vending machine seemed to run past going after some teens. Howie got the doors open. “Girls this way.” He shoved Madison ahead of him into the building and the girls squeaked in right before him, both screaming. Howie managed to hold the door shut leaning against the steel barricade. “Mads, need something to block this.”

* * *

Above them, Megatron caught a signal. One that he had picked up before. Long before Humans had cities such as the one he was now in. There had been a plan, a deal with other creatures of this world to help them and give him the power to destroy the Primes and rebuild Cybertron in his image…

Despite the battle going on, this would be a game changer, on top of being able to disrupt Prime’s power it would cause the Autobots to back off. After all that’s why he came to this settlement, Primes protected life. There were so many here that could be easily snuffed out with but a single word to Soundwave. The Decepticon had almost all of Earth’s satellites under his control after all.

The distraction was brief, and he managed to catch Jazz in mid leap at him, the Autobot had tried, and failed to take him out. “Maybe I should give Optimus a reason to stop now.” he had the smaller bot by the throat holding him above the street some distance below. “What do you think?”

The black Autobot struggled against the one handed grip that held him. He knew the fall would damage him, but it shouldn’t destroy him. Ratchet would bitch about the repairs. “Slag you Megatron.” Not his best words, but he’d stay defiant against the larger Cybertronian.

“No, I think you’re the slag Jazz. I know you’re the second in command.” He grabbed one of Jazz’s arms and pulled, the squeal of metal and the Cybertronian’s scream could be heard through out the city.

“Jazz!” Optimus paused from trying to deal with the Decepticons that were chasing down innocents in the street.

“Jazz!” The yell was from Lennox, who had grown close to the Autobot. Optimus glanced over to see two of the other soldiers pull him back into the cover they had been using.

“Get Sam and the cube to safety. I’ll handle him.” Optimus wasn’t sure how yet, but he knew that they had a chopper coming for them, once Sam was safe, he’d try to regroup, get the humans to try to evacuate as many people as they could while his crew held their last stand if needed.

Sam glanced at Mikeala, who was tending to Bumblebee. The mute ‘Bot had saved their lives, and now he heard Megatron drop Jazz’s lifeless body. “Optimus no.” He was terrified, wanted to scream, but didn’t want to alert the evil alien robot where the cube was. “I can’t leave Bee.”

“I’ll take care of him,” Mikaela promised. “That’s more important.”

“We’ll cover her and get her and Bee out of town."

* * *

Megatron tossed the now dying frame to the side, he needed to find the signal again, and the Cube. Both of them would be needed, if he could get away and find his partners who could activate it. Once the plan was started, he’d have no problem killing off the organics that helped him. They were just pawns in his plans anyway. All this was just to get one of the key items to ruling Earth and Cybertron. He may have been in hibernation mode for a few eons, but he knew that he could still pull off the plans. He just needed that energy signal, which he was still trying to process how it could still exist. After all Humans didn’t live nearly as long as Cybertronians. And the Cube, both were well within his grasp at the moment.

The signal was bright as he spotted a young one, something that Prime would probably want to keep alive, his sparkling loving heart. Actually they could come in handy, Prime had his pet humans, he wouldn’t risk a young one.

“Starscream, fetch me this youngling.” He sent the image he had of the girl to his third in command. “I need it alive.”

“Megatron!” That voice had him turn away from the distraction. It was Optimus. Distracting him from the distraction. He scanned briefly for the cube as he went on defense against the only bot he once had called brother. The one that had betrayed him the day he had become Prime.

* * *

“Okay, Mads, need you to do something for me.” Howard knelt before his sister. “I need you to find somewhere safe to hide for now.” He reached over tapping the light blue Tamagotchi that he had brought for her. “Keep that close alright?”

She looked at it. “So that’s how you found where I was hiding when you and your friends played paintball with me. Next time leaving your presents at home.” She pouted. “But I’ll keep it on.”

Howie nodded. “Yeah, and don’t come out unless you hear me or the others.” He tucked hair from her face. “Okay?”

Madison nodded. “We’re adding ice cream on top of getting my bag, I hope you know that.” Howie gave a laugh at that. “Whatever you want as soon as this is over.”

* * *

Across town a little boy let go of his mother’s hand. Something felt wrong, in a way that bad things were about to happen.

“Wait Cam!” She darted after her son, just as a shadow flew over. The shadow did a U-turn, something that jets couldn’t do, at least not in such a tight area in the middle of a city filled with skyscrapers.

This wasn’t how this trip was supposed to happen, they were supposed to find the student her husband had sent her to locate and be back…

There was a flash of light and a breeze. She turned her head spotting a shape seeming to look around as if trying to figure out where they were.

* * *

Madison had meant to stay put, but the smaller robots had found her, and now she was trying to ditch them scrambling through rubble to try to avoid the chihuahua sized robot that was nipping at her. She fell into a hollow area, just as a large hand moved with a pained noise, smashing the smaller creature.

It was the robot that had been torn by the larger one earlier. “You’re… you’re not dead.” She managed to mumble, though it was clear with how faint the lights in it’s eyes were glowing, that wouldn’t be the case soon. “Huh, stay with me okay? How do I fix you?” She scouted around the hand that was pinning the monstrous one down, trying to find where her brother was, or the other machines she had seen fighting the scary destructive ones that didn’t act at all like how human pilots could fly…

As far as she knew, human pilots wouldn’t risk flying around the skyline of a city, there wasn’t enough room to maneuver at the higher speeds jets went.

“Go, not safe,” Jazz only had a little energy left, he hadn’t expected anyone to come close to him with the damage that Megatron had done to him. Now, this little human child had been in danger and if he was taking in the damage right, he wasn’t safe for anyone to be around, much less a youngling. He doubted sparklings could handle being near him when the last of the energon he had in him finished leaking out.

Madison bit her lip. “Have a feeling it’s safer here than out there with those things.” She stayed huddled against the rubble looking at him, trying to figure out how to help. Howie had the cell phone, and needed it to keep in contact with his team.

Her thoughts were disrupted as the robot moved, using the last of his energy to protect her from falling rubble. Madison curled up covering her head and neck best she could with her arms.

On the other side of the pile they were behind, Optimus Prime was holding himself up so as to not crush Sam.

Madison bit her lip. “Have a feeling it’s safer here than out there with those things.” She stayed huddled against the rubble looking at him, trying to figure out how to help. Howie had the cell phone, and needed it to keep in contact with his team.

Her thoughts were disrupted as the robot moved, using the last of his energy to protect her from falling rubble. Madison curled up covering her head and neck best she could with her arms.

A wave of energy exploded from Prime as Sam shoved the Cube into him. Madison screamed as she felt something going from the machine into her. Doubling over, she collapsed on the ground, her eyes flashing white a moment as the child’s scream seemed to blend with something more computer like.

At the same time Prime cried out as power surged through him.

The Matrix surge had been mostly desperation, it had found one of the Grid’s chosen, too close to the battle and reacted the best way it knew how. Pulling a Spark into the organic to try to mask it from Megatron. It needed to protect the Chosen, after all it was Grid’s plan to protect this planet. If it was right about what was coming, it needed to make amends to the Grid, this would be a good start.

The power in the small girl reached out, searching for the warriors that it used to protect it’s chosen ones. There were two… One was young… Too young. Though the other felt the same, just another point in time. The older seemed to be feeding energy to the smaller one. So far, they were distracting the misguided Cybertronians. With three Grid signals, Matrix could tell the one called Starscream, was unable to really pinpoint the Chosen, with that determined a good thing, it focused again on the child, hoping to change things slightly so that she’d survive. He couldn’t allow her to die after all.

Last thing Madison heard before she blacked out was her brother calling her name. She didn’t even feel his commander lifting her carefully.

“Careful, I don’t know how, but she has a Cybertronian signal.” Ratchet was with him and Howie, helping the two look for wounded after the battle. He paused seeing Jazz’s still frame.

“One of yours?” Howie noted how the large machine’s hand seemed curled around his sister protectively. He carefully picked up the small girl, blinking when he saw the Autobot with him hold out his hand.

“Yes, a dear friend.” ratchet was holding out his hand for the young man and the girl. “If he used whatever energy he had left to protect her, then she is special, I will do what I can to help her if you will allow it.”


	3. Doctors and Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Repairing the damage done. An ancient wakes, and a new team is forged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FE: Gah work is kicking my ass sooooo this will be slow. Though I have several places in the timeline for this worked out. Just have to write the fillers. 
> 
> And YES Canon timelines are fucked up to make this work, though hoping it'll be reasonable... Man... a few arcs are going to be a headache to rework now! YOUR FAULT EASTONIA! ((Much love for the challenge dear))

two months later

top secret base

Ratchet shook his head as he looked at the reports the humans had given him about the girl that had been caught up in the whole situation. The thing was, by all intents and purposes she should be dead, as well as the spark within her. There was a strange energy that came from the girl, seeming to keep them both alive. Not that he was going to complain, Jazz was a good friend, he wasn’t sure how his spark had survived, but he knew the longer that they were bound, the more of a risk that they would lose both of them. The energy levels were weakening, at a consistent rate, and it was clear that the human child was getting weaker as well, but she was still trying to fight it.

He moved around the make shift area that had been set up for him. A few humans were with him, trying to help, more getting in the way, though their presence reminded him again and again why he was doing this. Optimus had asked for a miracle, and usually Optimus got what he wanted.

“Do you think this will really work?” One of the humans, a medic that was monitoring the girl, asked as she looked at the plans on the screen. She was worried about how the stress on the girl's body would be. Though she knew her companion was trying to keep his friend alive.

The plan had been to build a frame, which would probably only be able to take the form that they had built. Lennox had suggested the form, a sports car actually. The robot form was different than the original, and both doctor's knew there would be a learning curve if this even worked.

“I don’t know. Something like this has never happened before actually. So this is a first.” Ratchet watched the medic, she was one of the few humans he could stand actually, despite one of her patients being nonhuman, she was listening to his concerns about how to treat Jazz as well as the girl. “We don’t even know if we can put a spark into the frame. It just happens back on Cybertron, there are a few cases where a Femme can create a new life, but there are so few of them left, and we don’t have the resources to get the child and Jazz safely to Cybertron before their energy levels are too drained.”. As much as he hated it. They were on a timeline at most Ratchet figured they had two months.

* * *

In an office Lennox looked at the director who had asked him and his men to come. He saw the three soldiers that had helped in Terminal City were there as well.

"Hey,thought you were spending time with your kid sister?" Epps was leaning against the wall near Specialist Howard Andrews. Everyone knew about the pair's situation, though they were more concerned about the situation with her kid and Jazz.

"She passed out when I went to get a wheelchair. Poor kid's gone through hell enough already." Howie glanced to the director, and he was pretty sure if he asked her, she’d tell him. Not that Howie would let anyone question his sister unless she wanted it. He was also still sure he would would be put in reserves until a better solution for her. “I know there’s a plan in the works, but it’s just to separate them.”

"We're already keeping her existence from everyone outside this base." He watched the others in the room. Lennox looked concerned, Howie was trying to determine if he liked the idea. "It is for her safety as well as ours. If media found out that she was involved with the situation back in Terminal City, they wouldn’t leave her alone. It’s all we can really do to give her some semblance of normalcy." He knew the rules were different for Mikeala and Sam, they were older and didn’t need adult supervision. Hopefully that would allow them a little more freedom, not to mention one of them was going to college, the other seemed fine staying and working for a small shop with her father.

"And if the doctors and Ratchet can save her and Jazz? You don't plan on keeping her here do you?"

Howie tensed at that, it had been Lennox that had spoken, someone that Howard had started to look up to in the short time that he had known him. The man cared about those under him, and the men were close knit, much like family, something he and his own men missed a little of. Honestly Howard was a little jealous.

"No." The director looked at him directly. "Though we will need to set some ground rules for her. We can't have a child running around with those kinds of secrets."

Howie frowned. "I won't let her stay locked up. She's just a kid. You let the other two leave with Sector 7." He started, he didn’t want to argue with the Civilian contact, but really the man couldn’t really think that he’d allow her to be treated like a test subject. The fact that her existence was being hidden worried him a little, though a quick glance to Eps and Lennox, told him that the two had the same thoughts.

"They have had contact, Madison's situation is different, we won't know this changes her." The director actually managed to not catch the look.

"She isn't going to be a lab rat."

It was Lennox that spoke up first. "We'll be responsible for her. I'm sure Optimus would agree."

"I can't put a child in that kind of danger, even if she's no longer human."

Howard felt one of Lennox's men grab his arm. "She's still your kid sister." He smirked, "And Lennox is right, the Autobots love her already. Pretty sure Ratchet would fight to protect her, and he's the least violent." Glancing over he caught Eps nodding.

"I still can't agree with her being put with a combat team."

Howard was silent a moment. "We'll train her, at least to keep her safe. She's a smart kid. You can ask my team, she's resourceful too." He didn’t like the idea though, he knew she’d agree if it meant she would be able to stay with him.

“Then I’m thinking the smaller team you suggested Lennox, as a part of NEST might be a good idea. Though this first mission, I’m thinking that if it works with the two, we do a recon mission. Any sign of it going sideways we will evac the girl back here to the medical labs.”

Howard grit his teeth, he didn’t like the idea of this being where she’d be evacuated to. “Who are you planning for the mission?”

* * *

Madison screamed as she woke. The nightmares were getting worse, she could feel the sorrow from the entity within her, letting her know that they had shared their dreams again. The young girl wrapped her arms around her stomach. There was the feeling of worry from Jazz, he hadn’t meant to draw her into his thoughts.

“Wasn’t your fault.” She bit her lip as she whispered softly. What she had found out so far from his world. It wasn’t somewhere that she ever wanted to go. Earth had bad places, but it wasn’t a world wide battle zone. She also knew that the entity that was weakening her, was a warrior. In the two months that they had been one being, he had actually taught her the finer points of warfare, in a safe way, where she wasn’t getting shot at. “We will be okay Mr. Jazz. Howie’s friends will fix this. With both of us being okay.” She whispered staying curled up on the bed.

The door opened quietly, the footsteps were trying to be quiet, meaning it had to be Howie trying not to startle her. He was the only one that entered when she was resting anyway.

“It was just a nightmare, I’m fine Howie. Was just a nightmare,” She felt the bed move and knew he had sat next to her. “I don’t know how much longer I can handle them.”

“I know you’re being tough Mads.” He was watching his kid sister, not sure how to tell her the news that he had gotten an hour before. “Want me to stay here with you?” She snuggled against him nodding. Howard wrapped an arm around her.

“You usually talk up a storm How.” She turned looking at him. “What gives?” Hazel eyes looked up through her pale hair.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me a while longer. There was an accident when Pops was trying to get here.” He pulled her closer. “I’m sorry. Mads, you know I’ll do everything to protect you right?”

The small girl bit her lip a moment. Looking at the man who treated her as a baby sister, even though he didn’t have to, she could see the tears he was hiding. She knew he wouldn’t cry while she was watching him. “This means you’ll have to stop your job doesn’t it?” Something she didn’t want him to do, he had worked so hard to get where he was.

He shook his head. “They’re going to move me to a different unit so I should have more time if you want.” He petted her hair softly. “Either way you’re not going to be alone. Mom and Dad took you in, and frankly, I like having you around brat.”

“You know I’m not your responsibility.” She glanced up at him.

“You’re my little sister okay? Besides, you wouldn’t have been in town if I hadn’t taken you.” He tightened the hug a little. “Means you’re my responsibility brat.” He rested his chin on her head. “And well, with your companion, the boss thinks it would be a good idea if I stay with you. The group that we’re forming are the rest of the soldiers that were in town when the attack happened.” He reached over brushing a tear from her face. “They feel responsible for your situation too kiddo.”

“So all my big brothers then? Drake’ll be happy about that, I swear he hates me.” She gave a small giggle, her mind still trying to process what he had mentioned earlier. She noticed that Jazz was silent too, almost like he wasn’t sure what to say just yet.

“Only because he is sore the mechanic was beaten by a medic he can’t flirt with.” Howie patted her shoulder. “You’re younger than his daughter Beth. Tougher too.” He brushed the hair from her face. “You’ll be okay.” He hugged her again. “And Drake will ease up, he just isn’t sure if he should be over protective over you or just keep an eye out.”

“Can... Is there going to be a funeral?” It was finally hitting her. She had caught her voice cracking when she spoke. Jazz’s worry bubbled up, and she bit her lip.

“Yes, and don’t worry you’ll go. The Boss says as long as you feel up to it. Though Theresa will have to come along in case we need medical. The medic bot said he’d come too, Ratchet I think?”

There was a flicker of recognition from the being in her and she nodded. “That’s him. Jazz chill okay, Howie wouldn’t hurt him. I’d kick him if he did. Ratchet’s nice to me.” She closed her eyes. “I’m okay Jazz, I’ll be okay,” She added resting her head against Howie’s chest trying not to sob.

“Well you want to get out of here for a little bit?” Howie looked at her. “If you stay in a wheelchair it’s okay if I give you a small tour of the place. Though no mentioning it once you’re outside.” He petted her hair again. “Unless you just want to stay here?”

“Right, you know I can keep that. I don’t really have friends back in Terminal City.” she paused. “Howie, are we going to have to go back there?”

“You don’t want to?” That shocked him actually, she had seemed happy back in Terminal. "Why? Don't you like your school?"

She shook her head. “It's not just that. It won't seem like home without Pops." She mumbled softly. "And it's not like I have many friends there either. I'm the weird kid. After all I have a room full of jars of models of body parts, what girl has that?" She winced as she pulled away in order to get up. "Can we get out of here for a bit? I need to see something other than this room. Both of us are feeling trapped. And I don't think he likes it." She could feel the trapped feel from Jazz.

Howie chuckled. "I need to go get the wheelchair then. But we can. You should get dressed. Want me to get clothes for you?" He had gone back to the apartment only once so far, to let their dad know what was going on and to get some clothes for her. He had also grabbed one of the few plushies she had, which was sitting on the table beside the bed.

Madison nodded. "Please? I don't know if I can walk that far right now. And Jazz no blaming yourself, Ratchet told us we were both getting weaker.” She couldn’t possibly eat enough calories to keep the two of them alive, it was part of what Theresa and Ratchet were worried about. Though so far they were managing. She was sure they’d figure out how to separate them and keep both of them alive.

Howard chuckled. "Okay Princess, guessing that you want your ice cream too?"

"Mess hall have chocolate chip?" She doubted they'd have yummy worms so she could have mud puddle sundaes like Pops would make for her, but chocolate would be good.

"Good thing on the way back from the hospital I asked Lennox to make a stop. Though I don't think I can remember how to make the sundaes he made us. I could remember the ingredients, that’s all. You remember it?"

“I think so. He changed the sundaes a lot.”

* * *

“So we need a miracle. The fact the kid’s still alive, we took readings from the…” Theresa stopped herself from saying body, it had been a friend of his after all. “They weren’t lethal levels, but she should have been sicker than she was. And yes, all the tests we’ve run have been locked down by the General’s orders.” She glanced at the frame that was being built. Ratchet had given the mechanics as good a schematic as he could, and if this worked, the new frame would be human made. By some of the best Earth had to offer, but still, they weren’t sure if he’d be able to return to duties as a soldier.

Blaster, a younger Autobot, one that had just joined them after Optimus’s call on subspace channels, hopped up on the desk that Ratchet was working on. “That’s the readings from the native?” He didn’t mean to be a pest, but there wasn’t much he could do with the humans around. The military types seemed to be too stuffy honestly. Theresa glanced at the two foot tall robot who was up next to her now.

“Don’t you have communications stuff to deal with?” She smiled softly, the small robot had been a fun addition with how he annoyed the communications network with testing their equipment. So far, it had sent them scrambling to fix holes that they hadn’t even known about in the security. She was glad he was on their side and not one of Megatron’s men.

“About as much as Bee has guardian stuff to do with his pet. This one though, I like her. She’s still fighting. Seems more interesting than the screamer.” The small Autobot sat near the screen out of the taller Bot’s way. “Hoping she makes it honestly. And pretty sure Jazz wants the same if...” He paused. "I know you'll be able to save them both Ratchet. You're one of the best we have."

“We’re trying our best. Problem is, we don’t know how to get Jazz out of her.”. He had an idea, but he didn't want to hurt the human child. The few times he had spent with her he had found her eagerness to learn about Cybertronian biology. He actually found talking to her had been easier than Theresa, part of it was that she was eager to learn, at least as long as she stayed awake.

* * *

Madison looked in the mirror. Her light hazel eyes had shifted more to a greenish blue. She touched her face lightly, as if examining it as f it wasn't hers.

“This is weird.” The voice was deeper, though there was a giggle that only the one controlling the body could hear. The face frowned a little at the giggle. "You're enjoying this far too much."

_You know it’s weird for me too, but I thought that you would want something different, and well, at least this way Ratchet will know you’re really okay._ She added.

“This is so different from my frame.” He hated that they had to do things this way, but she was right, Ratchet wanted an update, and as bright as young Madison was, she wouldn't be able to convey the message without confusion, there just weren’t the words in English, or any other Earth language to convey things. He just had to hope that he wouldn’t be teaching her too much Cybertronian cursing.

She must have felt his apprehension because there was a calming feel from her, Jazz couldn’t really put his finger on where it was from. He knew it was her though. When they found out they could talk, she had been trying her best to keep him from freaking out. Which he could tell was the only thing keeping her from doing the same. The girl seemed to thrive on helping others. Her dreams were centered around it, she was always helping others even if his dreams bled through.

“You’re still alright aren’t you? We agreed to this as long as you are okay with it.” He looked at the mirror again, the hazel eyes peeking through the glow.

_I’m fine, besides right now you seem to have the more muscle control than I do._ There was concern in her voice. _I'm just tired that's all. I should be fine for the day. If not, we’ll be with Ratchet and Theresa, meaning I’ll have medical nearby if I weaken too much._

“They’ll fix us. And if one of us has to be lost, kid. It’s not you.” He reached their hand up patting her shoulder. “I’m sorry we ended up like this.” He meant it too, he didn't like the idea of her going through this, she should be enjoying her youth, and peace, not being around soldiers.

_I’m not. I want to save lives. Even if it’s only one life I’ve saved I’m happy._ She responded, _If it wasn't for this, I wouldn't be learning Cybertronian medicine. And yes I have been enjoying the lessons._

That got him to frown, a look he decided he didn’t like on the face he was looking at in the mirror. “Ratchet is one of the best doctors that we have. I’m sure he’ll figure something out. Now, you need to eat don’t you? This body is inefficient when it comes to consuming energy.” He shook his head a moment.

_Hey, watch it I’m consuming more because of you!_ The voice huffed, though it was halfhearted in nature. She really wasn’t mad at him. _What would you like to try, since you know we did this so you could try human food first hand?_

“What is your favorite thing?”

_I’m pretty sure we aren’t allowed to leave the Pit to go get the ingredients to make it. And doubt soldiers would have the sweet tooth._ She thought. _Though I think I know something they would have that is good. Not my favorite, but it’s still really good._

“We can ask about the other item, but I’m willing to try anything you want. There isn’t anything that would make you sick is there?” He remembered some humans couldn’t eat certain foods because their bodies couldn’t handle it./

_I know, but I don’t like being treated different. Here let me control our body a moment. I’ll call the mess hall see if they have things I need._

* * *

Two hours later Madison was standing in one of the labs, on a platform that allowed her to be at the same height as the Autobots. Ratchet was talking over something with one of the medics and she was feeling left out of the conversation. Though the look on her brother’s face screamed he wasn’t happy with the conversation.

Blaster moved up to her side. “Ratchet’s not sure this will even work, and the Human doctors aren’t listening to his concerns.” The small bot said. “They wanted to keep the two of you in the dark. But… That’s their solution.”

_A new frame._ Jazz had noticed the form on the table they were standing above. It was smaller than his last frame, sleeker too. _An alien made frame. No offense._

"None taken Jazz," She looked up at the medical bot. “What’s Ratchet’s problem?” Madison asked looking down at Blaster. The smaller bot seemed to be irritation to Jazz, though she found him charming. “And Blaster, they still have you on lock down?”

“No one has taken a new frame before. It’s like a body transplant, and he’s worried that both of you don’t have the strength to attempt it.” Blaster said as he watched her. He shrugged. “It’s because things are just weird here. Once they get used to me they’ll realize I’m a barrel of laughs.”

_Or an annoying gnat, Madison please focus._

Madison was quiet, a breeze from the air conditioner played with her hair a moment. “And the human doctors are just trying to save me aren’t they?” She knew that would be what most doctors would do, save their kind, treat others as parasites. She didn’t comment on Jazz’s remark, deciding to hold off on it until they were alone. Blaster was trying to do his best, it just didn’t help that he was in over his head, just like the rest of them.

That caused the medics to look over at her. “You should still be in your room.”

“This has to do with me and Jazz. I think we should be allowed to make the decision if we go through with it or not don’t you?” She stood as tall as she could, which wasn't that tall.

“The fact you’re a minor-” One of the doctors started.

“Has nothing to do with it. My kid sister has done all the book work to be a decent doctor, it’s all she’s wanted to do. Pretty sure she knows more about her condition than the lot of you, and yes. I know you’re the best of the best here.” Howie stayed where he was, leaning against a wall, all of this was over his head anyway.

“He’s right, she has the right to know.” Ratchet caught something in the girl’s eyes. She was trying to get all the information she could. He would have to give her some credit. Sam would have broken down by now, and she was younger, and at least trying to hold things together. “Though humor us alright?” He held out his hand. “At least have a seat. I would rather the two of you at least try to be comfortable.”

She nodded sitting up on the outstretched hand. “And so you know, Jazz can hear too. We both will decide if its worth it okay?” She grimaced as she put her hand to her nose. She was bleeding. Frowning a moment she blinked when one of the doctors handed her a tissue. “Thanks. Now can we hear both sides? Because I’m not agreeing to anything unless there’s a way to save both of us.”

“Mads,” Howie started, only to stop when he caught her look. She wasn’t going to back down. And the frown she wore, told him that Jazz was probably saying the same thing. “You know I think I’m starting to like him. Jazz seems to be a voice of reason."

“Hush both of you.”

* * *

Ratchet glanced at Theresa as she stood next to the table Madison was lying on. Madison had her eyes closed, trying to steel herself for what was going to happen.

“First sign of it being too much for you Madison, we’re going to stop. I’m sorry that we have to actually keep you awake for this.” Theresa caught her opening her eyes.

“If it’s working you’re not stopping, we have one chance at this.” She hoped she sounded braver than she felt, though she could feel Jazz was trying to hold onto the same bravado.

* * *

Elsewhere

Cam groaned as he felt dizzy, the preteen stumbled in the practice yard. He caught himself glancing around he noticed that no one else had seen it.

* * *

Back at the base

He stood on one of the rafters looking down at the sight below. So far he hadn’t been spotted. The scene had two tables, one human sized, a little girl in a reddish purple dress was lying on it, the doctor’s scrambling since she had stopped breathing.

“Come on,” he softly whispered. He wasn’t sure why he kept coming to this girl, he had a mission, but there had to be a reason. Gripping a support he felt weakened for a moment, something draining him briefly as the girl gasped for air.

He breathed a sigh of relief as cheers from below from both machines and humans happened. The machine that had been on the other table sat up. Though the little girl hadn’t yet, though she was still alive.

* * *

Deep in the woods near Turtle Cove a figure stirred. It had felt something almost familiar. "Shayla," the one word was barely a whisper, before it slipped back into the darkness. It had taken all he had to claw that far out.

* * *

“Madison,” Jazz scrambled from where he was lying, the girl was still alive, just hadn’t woken.

“Jazz, don’t strain yourself!” Ratchet moved to stop him.

“Lay off Ratchet,” He batted the arm away. Optimus put a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder.

“They need time, relax,” He saw her slowly sit up, despite the doctors’ orders.

“We don’t know how Earth tech will hold up.”

Madison felt a breeze as she opened her eyes. For a brief moment they still held the faint glow from her and Jazz being connected. She wavered from her seated position, only to have Theresa catch her.

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

“Hurts, and I feel, empty…” She blinked looking at Jazz. “Hey, you good?”


	4. Battle in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autobots fight and Madison gains a guardian, and gets a boost from an unlikely source. She also gets a blow to her confidence losing an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get written. Work has been kicking my ass and the last week was just bad emotionally and physically for me so I spent the better part of my weekend finishing this as personal therapy.   
> Hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> ~FailedExperiments

Near Turtle Cove

8 months later

Drake was impressed, he and the others had remembered that the kid was on the trip with them. The director had called it a training mission. Despite being dressed in Arctic camo, with it’s purple white and grey, she had actually hidden well, and taken out four of the best men he had ever worked with. Hell, even he had gotten winged by the girl, if she wasn’t a kid, and so insistent on being a medic, he’d suggest she went for sniper training. He touched the spot of paint, it would have been enough if it had been a bullet to make his arm useless. As it was now, he would just have a bruise. As much as he wanted to keep her safe because she reminded him of his own daughter, he knew they had to work with her. Her childhood had ended the moment she and Jazz had been bound.

Currently she was seated on a rock near the stream they were camping near, the white winter camo jacket, she had insisted on getting in her size, was on the rock next to her. “Oh hush Eps, it’s not that bad.” The kid was patching the older man up. He had a cut on his arm from a fall earlier, and was also one of the men that had the most magenta paint on him, the kid had fun, she had been the only one to use it. her blond hair had splotches of green, yellow, red, blue and his own bright pink.

“You know kid, if I wasn’t going easy on you.” He hissed again as she finished bandaging him up. The threat wasn’t real, but she had pressed a little harder than he had thought she would on the wound. “Ow!”

“You would have slagged me? You forget only reason I took most of you out, was because I happened to be the smallest one and able to get under that tree.” She smirked. “And really, you’re such a baby,” she started packing up the kit.

“She almost has a point,” Jazz commented from where he was leaning against a tree, the other autobots with them were scattered about the clearing as well. “Blaster though, you’re smaller, how did she get you?”

Blaster, the communications specialist, was also coated in paint, he had dished out his own, but green and magenta paint had shown he had been hit by both the Andrews siblings. He mumbled something in Cybertroninan and the little girl giggled covering her mouth.

“Blaster! Keep your language clean around the human child.” This comment was from one of the other bots, a set of twins that were assigned to them by Optimus.

“She’s heard worse,” Jazz commented. “She may have seen memories I had of some of Kup’s rants.”

“Dear Matrix… You let her be exposed to Kup?” It was Sunstreak that spoke, shaking his head. His brother, Sideswipe, was lying back on the grass laughing. All of the autobots groaned about the older ‘bot’s stories, but really the old soldier was there when you needed him. The thought of a human child being exposed to the old cop was actually quite amusing.

“She’d get annoyed by him in person.” Sideswipe chirped still laughing.

“He reminded me of Dad.” Madison didn’t look up from where she sat, the med kit now in her lap. “I wouldn’t mind meeting him in person, though he’s still on Cybertron isn’t he?” She avoided looking at her brother, knowing if she did she would probably tear up. Howie looked a lot like his father. She felt a hand on her leg and glanced over to Eps who patted her before getting up. If he had caught the emotion, he wasn’t making a deal out of it. She gave a faint nod.

“We’ll get back there someday, and take you along if you want kid.” Jazz smirked at her. He really wanted her to see his world with her own eyes, and not from his memories. After all she was showing him her world, giving him reasons to protect Earth, if only to make sure the young girl that was playing nurse to soldiers, actually became a medic. He wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of her being involved with a unit like theirs, all soldiers who had seen actual combat, but he would do his best to make sure she was safe.

“Not until she’s an adult,” This came from Howie who was looking through his gear to find something. They had all agreed at least three days it would be a normal camping trip, meaning no MREs. And he was determined to actually make something decent to make sure Madison would eat. “Alright Squirt, where’d you hide the marshmallows?”

Madison shot a glare. “Seriously would you stop it with the kid jokes Howard?” She bounced up from her perch. “I told you we needed to get some on the way out here, but you and Jazz didn’t want to stop.” She rubbed at her arm, not realizing she had brushed up against some poisonous plant during the game.

“You okay kid?” Eps saw it. “Come on Doc Junior, let’s get you taken care of okay?” He smiled at the kid. “Can’t have our team medic getting herself in such a shape she can’t patch us idiots up.”

“I’ll do it.” Drake pushed away from the tree. “Besides, we’re out camping, noticed we forgot some other things too. Steaks are good and all, but we have a kid with us. Best part of camping is cooking hot dogs over a fire.”

“Thought this was training?” Madison looked at the guys.

“You were cooped up in a lab almost a year. You need some fun kiddo.”

“Besides, part of training with a new team is learning how you work together outside a combat situation.” It was Jazz that spoke up. “Would you two like a ride in style into town?”

“I’m still not sure how I will be comfortable with this yet…” Drake nodded though. “Yeah, we’re a good five hour hike from town, I don’t want to put that on the kid just yet.”

“I’m not that weak.” She bit her lip though. “But I pick the music!”

* * *

Madison had dropped the bag she had been carrying when someone grabbed her arm. It wasn’t Drake, he had told her to go back to Jazz, acting like there was a problem, in the way the guys did when they were trying not to worry her.

“Scream and my partners won’t hesitate to open fire.” He nodded to three spots, the front of the store was well covered. She saw another man behind Drake.

The two were escorted to a waiting van.

Jazz was watching from where he was parked. He caught the look on Drake’s face, something was obviously wrong, and he couldn’t do anything being parked in public.

“Jazz to NEST, might have an issue. Drake and Madison are leaving with five armed men, and a sixth driver.”

He pulled out into the street to follow them, trying to stay back far enough to avoid being spotted.

“What? You guys just went for supplies?” The voice was Blaster’s. “Are we going to have to have someone with that girl at all times?”

“Yeah I know, now really Blaster, track me, I’m trying to get to them, but I don’t want to put her in danger.”

* * *

Drake glanced at Madison, who was biting her lip, sitting as far as the man holding her arm would let her.

“Hurt her I swear you won’t live long enough to regret it.” Drake hissed still trying to get his wrists free from where they had cuffed them, only reason he hadn’t fought back was because she had been held at knife point. 

“We wouldn’t hurt her yet, she hasn’t awakened.” The blade pressed more against her neck and Madison closed her eyes whimpering ever so slightly. “When she does though, she’ll bring with it a glorious new god.”  
  
“Madison.”  
  
“I’m okay. Just knicked me.” She hoped that Jazz was nearby. The man holding her smelled like he hadn’t showered in forever, and with how he kept her arm twisted behind her, she was sure her arm was going to pop out of the socket. With her eyes closed she was trying to calculate their chances of getting out of there. Though once the ride became rough she hissed again as she was pulled closer. /Jazz can’t do off road in his car mode.../ She opened her eyes hearing Drake grunt, trying to fight off the two men next to him. She saw the needle. When he slumped over she struggled against the man holding her. “Drake, please!” The blade dug in a little tighter to her and she stopped fighting, not wanting to get cut.   
  
“He’s alive, just taking a nap.”   
  
\--  
  
Sideswipe had Howard with him, the bot had already broken several speeding laws to catch up with Jazz. Blaster was clinging to the seatbelt in the passenger seat, sitting on top of Madison’s medical bag.  
  
“You good Blas?”  
  
“Yeah, wishing I had gone with Sunstreaker and Eps though. Ugh your driving can make a bot sick ‘Swipe.”   
  
“Oh come on he’s not that bad.” Howie was actually enjoying the ride. He felt bad about the cops they had lost, but his kid sister was in danger, he’d worry about the law after she was safe. It would be cutting their camping trip down short. At least they already had a place being set up, getting there a week early wouldn’t be that bad.   
  
“How far?”  
  
“Close, three minutes and we’ll catch up.” Blaster groaned from the passenger seat. “And tapped into cameras in the area… These guys aren’t matching any known databases, and yes I tapped Joe’s… Pretty sure they’re going to bitch about that later. But again, no known database.”   
  
Sideswipe spotted Jazz and drifted off the road to slide up next to him. They were at a parking area deep in the woods well off the paved route. “Man, my undercarriage is going to need buffing.”

Howard stepped out of him, taking his sister’s bag with him. “Any idea where she is Jazz?”

“I lost them here. I’m sorry Howard.” Jazz shifted forms, Sideswipe did as well, not scanning any humans nearby other than Howard.   
  
“Seriously how far could they have gotten ahead of you old man?”

Blaster was oddly quiet. “There’s weird energy waves here though. Kind of feels like one of the Decepticreep’s jammers.”

“Soundwave?”

Blaster shook his head. He knew his counterpart’s skills, and while he was good at jamming, this didn’t feel like Soundwave. “I don’t know how to explain it. Place gives me the creeps.”

Jazz nodded. “Know what you mean. But I’m sure this is where they went, I’m not leaving the area until I find her.”

“We find her Jazz. You’re not alone on this.”

* * *

Madison stayed curled up in the corner of the room they had tossed her into. She wasn’t crying, in fact she was looking around the room, She saw three exits from where she sat, also spotted a camera in the corner near the ceiling. Though she had done as she had been taught, kept her head tilted slightly so she could scan the room making it look like she was scared, while she was just using her bangs to hide what she was doing.

She wouldn’t admit it, but she was terrified. Her neck still stung slightly from the small knick she had gotten from the blade, but it had stopped bleeding. Again she looked at her options, the door, the window, or across the room was an air vent. The vent she decided against, only because trying to climb up there might be a pain, and if the grate was screwed into the wall, she wouldn’t have it open before the guards came back for her. The door might have a guard posted at it. The window, from where she sat she couldn’t see how high up from the ground she was, though she didn’t remember going up any steps, the building didn’t even have a step up from the ground.

She glanced back at the door, the men that had them had guns and knives. She knew she wasn’t bulletproof, she could fight, thanks to the knowledge that Jazz had given her when they were combined. She swallowed hard, the door wasn’t opening, and Jazz wasn’t here, so she had to do this herself.

* * *

At the Wind Academy Cam was staring off into space. The ten year old was frowning slightly. “I have to go, she needs me.”

Kanoi heard his son’s comment as he passed the boy’s room. “Who needs you Cam?” He went to his son’s side, the boy had taken his wife’s death hard, and he felt bad that he had spent more time with his students lately than with his son. “Cameron? Who needs you?” He placed his hand on Cam’s shoulder.

“She does Father. The girl in my dream, the one being attacked by the monster.”

* * *

Drake groaned, from the dim light, he figured he had been in the room a few hours. Hearing small footsteps he tensed. Listening carefully to see if they were alone. Surely the idiots wouldn’t try to have her convince him to give up.

“Get out of here kid.”

“My chances are horrible without back up.” Madison replied as she entered the room, she frowned seeing him hanging by his wrists in the middle of the room. Though looked like it was rope, at least what he was hanging from, his wrists were cuffed.

“So you escaped only to risk getting caught again helping this dumb old soldier out?”

“Smarter than this dumb kid.” She smirked a bit looking for where the rope was hooked to the ceiling. She’d have to climb. Luckily the only way in was the way she had come. “I need to climb to get you down.”

“Just be careful, can’t have both of us wounded.”

“We get to the woods I’ll assess the wounds, you can walk right?”

“Yeah, I think so. Fighting is another story, and they took my gun.”

“You know I hate those anyway.”

“Pity, you’re a good shot. Better than your brother.” he hissed as she managed to free the rope so he could lower his arms.

“I’m a medic though.” She sighed a moment. “kind of glad they didn’t check my pockets when they grabbed us. Apparently a kid isn’t considered a threat though, and Hawk’s gift comes in handy.” She jumped from her perch after folding the small pink Swiss Army pocket knife, once on the ground again she tucked it back into the small pocket of her jeans.

Drake chuckled, Howard had complained about the gift from their C.O., but Drake had a feeling he’d be okay with knowing it was coming in handy. Now if only they had a tracking device on the kid. He’d have to suggest it once she was safe with the others.

Madison moved to his side. “I know I’m a little short, but use me as a crutch if you need to.”

* * *

Drake pressed his back against the outcropping holding his side. “Kid, you’re going to have to continue on.” It was dark, and so far they hadn’t been followed, but their luck couldn’t hold out much longer, besides he knew he was losing blood from his injuries. A lucky stab from the guy they had taken the gun from, the said rifle was slung over her shoulder, and Drake knew the man was dead, heads weren’t supposed to go 360, but it had been the only way to do it silently and not freak out the kid more. He had grabbed the gun as the man had fallen, though wished that he had grabbed the ammo belt too, they only had what was in the chamber and clip. When they had stopped a while ago he had checked the clip before giving her the gun. Twenty rounds, and one chambered. He hoped that she wouldn’t have to use them.

Mads shook her head at his words. “I’m not leaving you out here.” She leaned against the stone with him. They were sheltered a bit by the large pine that seemed to grow around the rock. “How bad, I know you’ve been hiding something from me.” It was too dark for her to get a good look at it. The tree was in the way, keeping her from seeing by moonlight, though she was grateful for the cover, it hid the fact she had tear stains on her face. Madison hadn’t felt this scared as long as she could remember. Her hand went up to the scar at her collar bone as she spoke though, it hurt a little, though she shoved the thought away. She had a patient, and medics didn’t show fear when they’re trying to help patients. “And where?”

“Stabbed, pretty sure with how it feels, this is beyond your training kid.” He took her hand and placed it on the wound dangerously near his spine. “My leg has been going numb the last hour.”

Mads froze hearing that. She couldn’t leave him, but he was right, where it was placed, she needed to get him to a doctor. Or light. Though if she screwed up he might not walk again. Instead she bit her lip a moment and pulled her hand away. “Keep an eye out.”

Drake heard tearing, and realized she had torn the over sized tee she was wearing. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Bull shit.” The pre-teen mumbled as she reached around him wrapping the wound. “This should help a little… but we need to get you to a real medic.” She stepped back a moment. “We should be safe here for a little while at least. Don’t you?”

“Yeah, we stay quiet we should be. Rest a bit okay, I’ll keep watch.” He would at least try. They had a few hours until daybreak, and he had made sure to cross the stream they had come to a few times to lose any of the hounds the assholes had had. He could see her faintly as she found a spot to sit. He had no idea what she had found out before she had come for him, but what he had been told before they questioned him to figure out how many more soldiers were around. Watching the small girl, he was glad he hadn’t given up the others, he had been tempted, so tempted, but the small girl who was now curled up on the ground needed someone she could look up to with her. /I can’t betray my brothers, less my baby sister here. / He thought as he groaned slightly, slipping down to the ground.

* * *

Zen Aku watched the pair. The girl wasn’t sleeping, he could see her with her eyes open, watching the man best she could.

“She reminds me of me.” Merrick commented watching as well.

“Would you stop fighting me to let me give her the same option you had?”

There was a growl from Merrick and a laugh, Zen Aku wouldn’t have wanted to give the child the choice anyway. While he wouldn’t admit it, after three thousand years, he actually enjoyed Merrick’s company. The child was a healer, they had felt her fighting spirit, but watching her, they could tell she only fought when she had to. It actually impressed him.

Both of them had spotted the men that were hunting the pair, and well, wasn’t hard to scare off the dogs, Zen Aku actually had enjoyed it.

Now Merrick was watching from the tree, humming softly. He watched as the girl faded off into a light sleep. She needed it, for now, he’d keep watch. With it being a quarter moon, at least they both were on equal footing. It seemed Zen Aku was having fun with the strangers that had taken over a camp nearby, probably where the girl and soldier had come from.

* * *

At daybreak a rifle shot had Jazz running through the woods, he had changed to his robot mode, the car mode wasn’t capable of handling the woods.

“Damn it Jazz!” Blaster was hanging on for dear life. “We can’t get too far from Sideswipe and Howard, I still haven’t figured out how to fix the jamming issue, we need to find the source.”

“If it’s Mads and she’s hurt… Would be a crappy way of paying her back. Besides we’re closer, those shots were only a few clicks away. Keep working on trying to get through the jamming, if it’s good enough to handle our radios, it’s not Earth Tech.”

“Yeah well you stop moving I can get a pinpoin…” Blaster stopped talking when he realized Jazz had stopped. And the reason why had him frown. They were still in the woods, but the area had a weird reading, like the land was giving off a weird energy. “The Humans did something here, I don’t even get any readings for animals...”

“Your sensors are screwed then.” Jazz saw Madison laying on the ground, the rifle planted on the ground so the kickback wasn’t too bad. Jazz was trying to read the other form with her, had to be Drake, and he realized the man was gone, there was no way to save him, though the way Madison was acting, he had a feeling she hadn’t realized it yet.

He was drawn back to Madison, who was still pulling the trigger, though it was clear she was out of ammo, the cultists that had surrounded them, had also noticed. “Still within range?”

“Yeah already told Sideswipe.” He was jumping down. “Go get the Princess. I’ll cover you.”

Jazz nodded, the two foot tall Autobot wasn’t one of the heavy hitters, and preferred staying out of the middle of the fight. Shifting to car mode he opened the door closest to Mads. “Madison,” He softly whispered, not wanting the soldiers to know there was no driver. “We have to go, I need to get you out of here.”

“Drake, he was hurt, get him out of here first.” She whispered back. Her eyes had a soft glow to them, like they had when he had looked in the mirror.

“You’re out of ammo and civilian, I can’t.” He may not be a Human soldier, but he knew that the child was more important. Without young, a race wouldn’t keep existing. Though he did scan Drake, Now that he was closer, he could see the bandage that was around his chest, it was clear she had tried to tend to him, but the wound may have been too much for her to handle alone.

Gunfire from the woods at the enemy had him think fast. He shifted forms, scooping Madison up, and grabbed the fallen man, his large hands were big enough to cover them from the gunfire. Shifting again he made sure to be careful, Drake was in the driver’s seat, and Madison was in the passenger seat of his sleek two-seater form of a classic Aston Martin, the hood was up, as he zipped from the pine.

“Jazz,” Lennox spotted the car zipping away over the rough terrain. “What’s going on?”

“Good to hear you Lennox, ask Blaster, I have Mads I’m going to get her and Drake out of here.” He kept the rest of the communication from Madison, who was currently trembling, now that she was safe she was able to think over what had happened. “Blaster, keep me informed what’s going o-” he yelped as something hit his back end sending him off his path and crashing into a tree.

Madison yelped when she had found herself on the ground instead of the soft leather seat. “Jazz?”

“Stay down.” Jazz groaned focusing a moment, his gun materialized in his hand. He looked over to where her companion had fallen. She was scrambling to him, Jazz wanted to order her to run, but had a feeling if she wouldn’t run. And her mental state, she wasn’t handling this well.

The figure that stepped out of the woods was another Decepticon, one that he wasn’t sure he’d be able to protect her as well. “Barricade.” The name was a cold growl. “Lennox say you’re close,” he muttered over the coms.

“You seem to know me but I don’t recognize you at all.” Blockade growled aiming his guns at Jazz. Jazz shifted to make sure if shots were fired Madison would be safe.

“Yeah, well, you know new paint job.”

* * *

Howard heard the conversation in his ear piece. The crisis had been dealt with at least, Lennox’s team agreed to wait until a full Joe team could get there to take them away. He and Sideswipe had actually taken out the tower that had been jamming the signal, and he was looking over the Cybertronian tech that had been the problem.

“Howard, take Sunstreaker with you.” Lennox ordered, “Go save your sister.”

Sideswipe chuckled at his twin, “Looks like I’m the loved one Bro.”

“Yeah well, just proving that I’m better. I get to go save the old bot and the princess.” He sped off leaving his brother and Cliffjumper to help guard the captives barely giving Howard time to actually strap in.

“You better keep to normal speeds with my kid sister!”

“Like Jazz would let anyone else escort her anywhere. That bot is wrapped around her little fleshy finger.” He kept watch for where to go, trying to get a read on Jazz’s link. He didn’t have to wait too long when Barricade was thrown into a tree near him. “Oh look, there they are.”

Jazz was kneeling on the ground holding his side, though got to his feet with a low growl.

“Let me out Sun.” Howard opened the door rolling out of the way as Sunstreaker changed forms. Howard stayed low, scanning for his sister’s blonde and red hair, hoping that it wouldn’t blend in too much. /There,/ he spotted her, against a large oak with Drake.

“Mads,” He got to them and yelped when she hugged him tightly. Howard glanced to the battle, which was working to his advantage, the Autobots were keeping the other one at bay. “Shh, it’s okay Mads, you’re safe now.”

“Drake needs medical, I… I can’t help him,” she whispered low. She felt her brother tighten his grip on her. “There’s too much blood… Howie,” She trembled as he held her. Movement around them had him keep her close though it would keep him from being able to move quickly.

Howard wanted to bitch about her tearing up his Pink Floyd tee, but the scraps she had torn were holding his CO’s body together. Turning he focused on the fight, wishing he had a better vantage point, and his rifle.

Barricade had recovered enough to see that the two humans were unprotected. He wasn’t far from her, and Sunstreaker was helping the strange Autobot recover from a blow he had given as he had been falling back.

“Jazz, get them out of here.” Sunstreaker had seen Jazz was closer.

Howard yelped as his sister’s guardian grabbed him, and Madison. His sister clung to him and he kept his arm around her. “Shh, you’re safe.” He whispered. They’d have to come back for Drake, right now she was more important.

* * *

Jazz was in mid shift as he was jumped by three others. In order to keep from crushing the siblings, he tossed them to the side, catching that Howard had reacted quickly, keeping his arms around his sister, and softening the landing the two had.

“You had to mention reinforcements didn’t you Sunstreaker?”

Howard managed to grab his sister’s arm, pulling her back from one of the smaller Cybertronians. He fired his gun, blowing the creature back some. “Go we’ll find you.” He shoved her away from him. “Don’t stop running.”

* * *

Frenzy had jumped the gun, moving to grab the child Megatron wanted, that had managed to get the others to attack, the Autobots and the human that had blasted Frenzy in the face. Ravage had a feeling that the human wouldn’t last long for that.

Sulking in she shadows he saw the one that Megatron wanted scrambling through the woods, it wasn’t hard to keep up with her. Megatron had said not to damage her, though he wanted her far enough away from the others that none of them would get there if she screamed.

The girl slowed, leaning against a tree she was holding her side breathing heavily, she wasn’t far from them though, far too close for his liking.

Though moving closer Ravage stayed low, noticing she was looking back the way she had come. This was far too easy.

He jumped from his hiding place to catch her.

The wind picked up, and he was actually thrown into one of the trees he had just been using for cover. The feline Cybertronian fell to the ground. Shaking his head he growled, drawing her attention.

She kept her back to the tree. “Good kitty, nice kitty…” Madison bit her lip trying to keep from screaming or running.

Another breeze blew past her, seeming to crash into Ravage, pushing him back, causing him to dig his claws into the ground.

He gave a growl, trying to gain a step, being pushed back several feet for the attempt.

“Madison!”

One of the Autobots, Ravage risked looking, it was the strange new one that Sunstreaker had called Jazz. Though they knew Jazz was dead, there was no recovering from what Megatron had done to him.

“Over here Jazz, have company…” She admitted, hating how trembling her voice was.

Ravage knew that Megatron would be upset, but he wasn’t going to risk a fight with the Autobot, not with the strange force keeping him back from his target. Hissing he turned bounding off.

Madison sank to her knees, her head was hurting. The scar on her collarbone also tingled, both compiled with everything she had gone through was piling up. “Drake?”

“Sunstreaker and Howard took him.” He looked at the little girl, who curled up in his hand. “Hey, you’re safe okay, let’s get you out of here. Get you cleaned up,”

* * *

Zen Aku laughed, Merrick had weakened himself all for a little child. Though he had been impressed, the child had been a nice change from the usual distractions the two of them had.

“Yeah I know I shouldn’t have gone that far,” Merrick was tired, it had taken a lot out of him.

“You concede the victory?"

“Never,” He knew that he couldn’t give up, he was the only one keeping Zen Aku at bay. Helping the little girl had felt good though, even if it drained him, it had reminded him of why he had agreed to the fight so long ago.

* * *

Elsewhere

Shayla heard Kitsune as the nine tailed fox paced. Something was wrong, and if it was enough to distress her, it was serious.

“I know he’s alive,” She bit her lip a moment. “I just can’t find him yet. He may still be,” She paused when the fox yipped.

Kitsune was right, there had been another force that had helped her waken. “Have you found the other Guardian?”

There Kitsune laid down near her resting her head on her paws. The kit pounced one of his mother’s tails not sure what the conversation was about.

“I see, I’ll try to find them, maybe I’ll have better luck.”


	5. new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to be a hero over a misunderstanding. Mads comes close to the Command Center, and Haley and Howie go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the timeline is messed up and well, there's a reason for our madness. 
> 
> Currently I'm updating as fast as I can because work kicks my ass.

Three hours after last chapter

“I trusted you would use the information I gave you to retrieve the child and you LOST her?” To say Megatron was pissed was an understatement. Getting one of Soundwave’s cassettes on the child had been a pain, though causing the accident that had allowed the cassette to be delivered to the soldier that had been with her had been easy. The fact that none of the Autobots had found out about it yet impressed him. He’d have to use his second in command’s little spies more often. At least they had come in handy, unlike the cult leader. He was still trying to figure out how he had Humans worshiping him as a god. In a way it was a little amusing. And they would come in handy as spies where he wouldn’t be able to get one of his men. When it came down to it, they’d make a great shield for plans that were being made to bring his master to Earth.

“We did not expect her to actually escape. Seriously what little kid fights back…” He had lost four good men due to her sniper shots. And another was medically unable to do anything for another month. And he wouldn’t even mention the animals they had heard in the woods when trying to hunt her down again. There weren’t wolves in California, and the bodies they had found… He shook his head he didn’t want to think of what could have done that kind of damage, yet had left a child unharmed.

“Enough! Bad enough we need the brat. It’s going to take us a while to find where they took her after the funeral. Until then, make the device I sent the plans for. Our Master will be wanting that when we do find her.” He gave a frustrated sigh. “And you are not to look for her. Understand?”

“We’ll have it built in time.”

“See that you do. We won’t get another shot at this.”

* * *

Angel Grove

July 2nd

Tommy watched the small girl as she sat on one of the swings in the small playground that was set up for the trailer park. It was late, and she was sketching from the light of the old street light. She had moved in earlier in the day with a few guys, and since then he had only seen her a few times.

“Hey, you okay?”

The girl tensed at his voice.

“Hey, easy, I’m not a threat.” He walked into the light his hands up. “Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah, just, little upset.” She closed the sketchbook as he neared her. “And pretty sure you’re dangerous, saw you practicing yesterday. Karate right?”

“Yeah,” He stepped over the swing next to her and sat down. “There’s a tournament at the end of the week.”

She nodded. “I saw fliers up at the school when my cousin took me to sign up for classes.” She kicked a little.

“The younger one your cousin?”

She nodded. “Yeah, living with him,” She rubbed her arm. Tommy noted the scars. She caught him looking. “Reason why we moved here. I don’t want to go into it.” She tugged her sleeve down.

Howie stepped onto the porch. “Mads, time for dinner.” He called and she stood, holding her sketchbook close, tucking her pencil behind her ear.

“I need to go.”

“Hey, wait.” Tommy moved to catch her arm, worried about how she was acting. “You really okay?”

She nodded. “Just don’t want to have my uncle and cousin wait too long. They get testy.” She had tensed at his touch, even though it had been gentle. “I’m okay.” She pulled away and headed across the street.

Tommy watched the girl head off, and saw how protective the man was when she got up to the porch, seeming to watch him like a hawk as he slipped his arm over her shoulders.

“So who’s he?” Howie asked glancing at the older boy that had been talking to his sister.

“One of the neighbors, across the street actually.” She responded. “I know the rules stay distant.” She slipped past Howie. “We still don’t know if we were followed.” She pulled her pencil from where it was resting as she entered the house. “I’m not ending up like…” She couldn’t bring herself to bring up his name. Drake’s death had been her fault, even if the others insisted that it wasn’t her fault.

“Mads,” Howie caught the tone.

“I don’t want to talk about it right now, I just want to eat and go to bed, since you’re still insisting I go to school.” She had waited until the door had closed. The others had thought that the people they were there to check out were adults, but she had been the one to insist, only because of the footage they had seen that at least two of them might be teens, the two that they figured had to be female.

“You’re the one who suggested teens. Besides, classes will be good for you.”

“I tested in as a freshman, I’m going to be bullied because of my size. Have you seen the freshman there, I’m a dwarf.” With that she huffed tossing her sketchbook to the couch.

“We can always see if we can find the others first. If you want we can get you into the junior high.” He went to his sister. “You know I want you safe, this isn’t at all what Dad would have wanted.”

She bit her lip. “He’s not here, because of me. Neither is Drake.” She didn’t turn to look at him, though heard Epps and Lennox in the other room. “I’m doing this, I agreed to do it. Besides we both know that we change the plan when it’s already in motion people will look into my file closer. They find out I didn’t really go to school last year, they’ll look closer.” She finally turned to face him. “Drake gave his life so I would survive out there. I, I couldn’t…”

He took the few steps wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed.

Lennox had been going over plans with Epps, letting Andrews deal with his sister. Though he did look in seeing the older Andrews holding the younger as she cried. “She okay?”

“It’s the stress,” He spoke softly as she pulled away from him.

“I’m sorry I lashed out.” She pawed at her cheeks to brush away tears. “I’m going to go get cleaned up, don’t wait for me alright?”

* * *

Haley looked up from the book she was reading as her step-brother entered the trailer, slamming the door a little hard. She didn’t say anything, just raised an eye brow.

Tommy realized she was there and brushed back his hair. “Sorry, thought you were out.”

“Yeah, those plans fell through, besides have some things I want to finish up before I go back to school.” She closed the book. “Though only time I’ve seen you like this was when we were told we were moving here. What’s up Tom?”

“The new neighbors, I think something happened to the kid.”

“You saw her outside?” The red head was impressed, they hadn’t seen the kid that often, though she had spoken with the girl’s cousin. She had a feeling that the kid wouldn’t have told Tommy anything, Howard had said that she had been through a lot. “You know kid’s probably just scared, new town and all.” She watched him as he paced. “You know how you were when you first moved in here. Besides it’s only been two days since they moved in, let the kid get used to things here.” She watched him knowing he had a protective streak, even over her. “Besides from what her cousin told me, she’s been through a lot.” Haley set her book down. “You don’t have to be everyone’s knight you know.”

* * *

Madison squealed when Lennox scooped her over his shoulder. Jazz, Sideswipe, Howie and Epps had gone to get a lay out of the town, and Madison had spent most of the morning on the pool deck. After the conversation they had he had thought that the kid needed some down time. But he couldn’t resist when she was sitting by the edge of the pool.

“Put me down!” Madison pounded on his back, and instantly wished she could take back her words since she was about six feet in the air on his shoulder.

“Remember you asked.”

Mads shrieked as she was tossed into the pool, just in time to see Tommy round the corner, looking like he was ready for a fight. She flailed about in the water, kicking her way back to the surface sputtering, hoping to stop whatever was about to start. Last thing she wanted was a civilian getting into a fight with one of her teammates. Lennox would fight back if he felt threatened, and all four of them were trained to take down Cybertronians.

When she surfaced, Lennox had Tommy pinned to the ground, his arm twisted behind him though it was clear the older man was being careful about how he was pinning the kid. “Uncle Andy stop!” She swam for the edge of the pool to pull herself out before Tommy got hurt.

Coming around the house was Howie chatting with Haley, the red head was nibbling at blue raspberry cotton candy. “Really Tommy, I can’t leave you alone for a minute can I?” She sighed dramatically as she pulled off another bite of the spun candy.

Howie shook his head reaching his hand out for his sister’s to pull her out of the pool. “Pops, I think you should let the kid up.” He glanced at his sister. “You okay?”

Madison nodded as she went to help Tommy, after Lennox had let him go. “You okay? I know he’s a little over protective, but he means well.” She noticed Lennox had backed up.

Tommy was rubbing his shoulder, looking more upset about being taken down so quickly. “Yeah, just wounded pride.”

“Don’t be, not many can sneak up on me. Almost didn’t catch you were there until you tackled me after I dumped her in the pool.” He was chuckling a little about that. “No hard feelings?”

“None, I barged in.” He looked at the small girl, who had him sitting on the bench of the table in the yard, and was checking his shoulder.

“You should ice it.” She bit her lip. “Sorry, picked up some first aide dealing with these guys.” She bounced down from her perch. “I’ll go get some, and a towel, ugh… Uncle I should hit you for getting my sneakers soaked. Now they;’re going to be all squishy… I hate that.”

Tommy watched her leave and looked at Lennox. “I know not my business, but what’s her story?”

Haley looked at Howie and sighed a moment. “I’ll go help her.” The red head had a feeling the kid didn’t need help, but with what was asked, would probably be a good idea to distract the kid.

* * *

Madison yelped luckily pulling her hand away before the locker slammed shut, locking her combo, which she was still trying to memorize, as well as her books inside.

“Since when are we letting kindergartners in here?” The large figure looking down at her looked smug about his little action.

Instead of showing she was upset, she glared at him. “Seriously, am I going to have to deal with that the next four years.” She moved to open her locker again, hoping she had the right combo.

“Maybe.” he held the locker shut. “What are you going to do about it? Run and tell Daddy?”

Madison held her breath a moment, she wasn’t going to get upset, not at some idiot. Though she caught Tommy coming down the stairs, her neighbor moved to go to her, but another teen stepped between her and the bully.

“Lay off Bulk,” The teen, wearing a red plaid and carpenter pants pushed the bully back. “Besides, I need to get into my locker.”

“So you’re the kid’s babysitter now Jason?”

Madison remembered where she had seen the boy in red, he had been in her Spanish class, sitting next to a blonde boy in blue.

“Pretty sure Madison doesn’t need one, but she also doesn’t need some jerk picking on her.” Jason looked over at Madison. The small girl shook her head, though was grateful he stepped in.

“Bulk, Skull, weren’t the two of you heading for detention?” The older man’s voice had her glance up to the principal who had shown her around earlier. “Ah, Madison, I hope you’re enjoying your first day”

“Yes sir, I think my uncle made the right choice in sending me here instead of keeping me in homeschooling like I wanted.” She finally got her locker back open mentally congratulating herself for remembering the combination. Though she had frowned ever so slightly about being called Madison.

Jason caught it and also caught the others walking up, though they were staying back seeing Kaplan, as if half expecting something to be wrong.

“Hang around this one and his friends, you’ll be in good company.” Kaplan smiled at her. “Now for you two.” He ushered the bullies away.

“You don’t like being called Madison?”

She shook her head. “Mads. The full name sounds old to me, like grown up name.” She admitted. “Thank you Jason, I wanted to avoid making a scene.” She pulled out her books.

“Hey Jase, what’d Kaplan want?” Zack asked as he caught up. “Hey, you must be the new student Billy was talkin’ about. I’m Zack.”

“Affirmative, please do not let those two scare you Madison, they’re mostly harmless.”

“Mads,” Jason corrected. “Hey, you’re new to town too right?”

Mads nodded. “Only been here two weeks.” She slipped the books for her homework into her bag. “Why?”

“We usually hang out at the community center after school to work on our homework? Want to join us?” The dark haired girl spoke up from next to the boy in blue. All of them were students she had sat next to in classes today, even the more bubbly girl in pink.

“I, I’d have to check in with my neighbor, he was going to walk home with me. He’s also new here too.”

“Invite him as well,” Jason hit the corner of his locker opening it and pulled out a notebook. “We’ll meet in the quad after school.”

Mads nodded. “Thank you.”

“You have Art next right?” Trini smiled. “I’ll walk with you.”

“You were saying you had violin in the afternoon, I’d love to hear you play sometime.” Madison snatched her sketchbook and a small bag filled with her pencils and markers. “That is if you don’t mind.” She fell in step with Trini. Kim watched the two a moment and shrugged.

* * *

In the Command Center an alarm went off confusing Alpha as he scanned trying to find what was setting it off.

Zordon frowned. He didn’t have time to deal with this, not while Rita was around. “Alpha, turn it off and ignore it.” He spoke a few more words, and the Alpha unit went back to what it had been doing originally, the data of what it had done, getting lost in the data banks. Zordon would work on the problem when he had a little more time.

* * *

Tommy was working out, Mads watched him for a bit, he had refused to come with her at first though as it neared the tournament, he was coming to the youth center to check out the competition.

“Hey Mads.” Jason set his bag on the table across from her, he glanced over to where she was watching. “You know him?”

She nodded sipping at the smoothie Ernie had made. He had wanted to see what others thought of the recipe and she had offered to try it. “He’s my neighbor. Bit over protective… I think part of it is because I’m an only kid, so he kind of treats me like his kid sister.” Getting up she smiled. “Be right back.” Darting to the bar she hopped up onto a stool to give Ernie her comments on the exotic fruit smoothie she had.

Jason watched the other teen. He was good, really good.

Madison popped up with a few more drinks. “Ernie’s new recipe, trust me it’s amazing.” She grinned as she picked up the green cup from the tray she had brought over. “Tommy, you should try this.”

Trini managed to catch her before she could get mixed up in Bulk and Skull barging through, though the drink she held went flying, splattering all over Bulk, causing Skull to laugh about it.

“Bullies and clumsy neanderthals. Amazed they made it into high school. I’d have thought with their intelligence level, they’d still be in primary school.” Madison mumbled low causing Trini to laugh.

“Hey, Bulk why’s the kindergartner talk like Billy?”

“We have another geek here,” He wiped the smoothie from his face.

“She isn’t wrong though, you do share traits of early homo sapiens.” Billy spoke up handing over a towel.

Tommy had started for them. “You good Mads?”

She nodded. “Sorry I spilled your drink though.” She sighed.

“It’s okay,” He chuckled reaching over to tuck hair from her face.

“You were awesome, please tell me you’re competing tomorrow.” Jason spoke up.

Kimberly echoed him in a slightly dreamy voice, like she wasn’t really there.

* * *

Two days later

“Still think you should have competed Mads,” Tommy looked at the small girl who was seated between Jason and Zack after the tournament. She shook her head sipping at a drink.

“You know why I won’t Tommy, though I’ll have to admit, watching the two of you was like watching a dance. If I didn’t know better I’d think you choreographed it all.” She smirked.

“You didn’t say you fought too,” Jason looked at the small girl.

“Self defense only. My uncle is ex military, and… well how I ended up with him, he insisted I learn.” She ran a finger over the scars on her arm. “Besides, I really don’t like fighting unless I have to. I’m a medic at heart, would rather patch people up than hurt them.”

“That’s actually an honorable thing Mads,” Trini couldn’t help but smile at the younger girl’s words.

Jason nodded. “Bet you’ll be a great doctor.”

“Medic, I don’t want to be a doctor, EMT maybe but not a doctor.” She snagged one of Billy’s fries. “Besides, the style I know is military. My uncle trained me personally so, I think I would out class my weight class in skill. Wouldn’t be a fair match.” She added remembering how Jazz and the others had trained her to help take out Decepticons she was used to fighting things that outweighed her by a few tons. Not that she could tell them that. The glance Tommy gave luckily didn’t give anything away, Lennox had told her afterwards that he had explained everything to the teen while Haley kept her inside to help make some snacks.

“Speaking of your uncle.” Tommy nodded to where Lennox was walking up.

Madison glanced at her watch, “Damn it I was supposed to be outside twenty minutes ago.” She frowned. “Sorry I have to bail.”

“No problem, glad you came Mads.” Tommy smiled at her.

“Yeah, I’m glad you came Mads,” Jason added.

Madison waved by and walked up to Lennox giving him a hug. “Sorry I lost track of time.”

William Lennox would have ripped into her then and there if she was one of the men under his command, but as it was, her being late was actually a little refreshing. It meant she was still able to be a kid. He had noted the table she had come from. Tommy was there, the other five must have been the teens that she talked about when she talked about school. “We have some time.” He was curious about the kids, but Mads smirked.

“We also better get back before the others decide Pizza’s dinner again.”

“Alright I get the point.” He chuckled as they turned to leave.

Halfway to the car Madison stopped for a moment. A lady with long brown hair wearing a white peasant blouse with flowing sleeves and blue floral embroidery on the collar, and a blue and green batik ankle length broomstick skirt was walking past. There was something almost familiar about the woman, something that had Mads reaching up for the scar on her collarbone, which was mostly hidden under the cropped rose colored jacket she wore.

The woman also paused, looking at her. There was something familiar about how the girl held herself, and on a closer look, something about the girl’s face. She had the same nose as Merrick, the girl’s face was a little more rounded, but looked like she was still growing. The stripes of brilliant red in the white hair didn’t hurt either. Instead of the man he was before the war, she almost saw the young boy that had always been her companion. Shayla forgot the reason she had come to Angel Grove for a moment, with feeling him earlier, and now this little girl. Didn’t help that one of the cars in the lot had given off a feel that was close to Zords, but different. Something was going on in Angel Grove, and Shayla could feel dark forces, but the car, wasn’t an Org.

“Mads, you coming?” Lennox had gotten to the the sleek silver classic sports car. He rested a hand on the door looking back to Mads, who he thought had been right behind him. Instead he saw her watching a woman, who Lennox could swear would have been a dead ringer for Madison when she’s older. The girl had her hand up to her collarbone. He had seen the scar, and knew that when they had been camping she had complained about it hurting after they had gotten her back to town.

The girl shook her head a moment and jogged the rest of the way to the car. “Yeah sorry.” She ran a hand over the door of the car. “Hey Jazz,” She said calmly as she brushed her hair out of her face before getting in.

Once the door was closed he answered her on internal speakers only. “Hey, you have fun?”

“Yes, it was fun. Jason and Tommy were amazing to watch. And I know, as much as I would like to see about competing, I shouldn’t because of how I was trained.” She pulled the seat belt over her lap. “So, the mission? You guys are seriously letting me go with you?”

“It’s only recon, you’ll be with Jazz here and he’s already said first sign of trouble he’s bringing you home.” Lennox let Jazz pull out of the lot. The tinted windows helped so he didn’t have to act like he was driving.

“Thought you’d want to enjoy a drive in the mountains anyway. Blaster’s figured out an approximate location for those signals he’s been getting. We’re only going out there a few hours to get some readings.”

“You sure you want to go out there Jazz? I mean it might not be all paved roads.”

“It’ll be okay once we’re far enough out I’ll switch forms. And if you get tired tell me I’ll carry you.”

“Making me wish I had my hiking boots.” She knew the sneakers she wore wouldn’t be bad for light walking at least.

“Didn’t think of grabbing them sorry.” Lennox chuckled. “It’ll be okay, and I did put your go bag in the trunk in case we needed it. Also have your canteen. Figured we’ll turn it into training if you want.”

“Giving me the choice? Something must be up Lennox.” She got comfortable. “What would the lesson be for today then?”

William smiled at that. She never seemed to want to back off from challenges. “How about scouting unknown terrain? Since we’ll be doing it anyway. I put a map in your kit. When we get out there I want you to make notes on it.”

“Like the plan notes Howie does on the maps you have of Angel Grove?” She looked up slightly.

“Yep.”

* * *

Alpha kept an eye on the car that was going through the mountains, and would have frowned if he could. The car had stopped on a road that was about three miles from the Command Center. Two humans got out. One was older, the other was the girl that had been hanging out with the rangers.

Though what shocked him next was the car seemed to unfold it’s self, now looking like some sort of Zord.

“Zordon…”

“Cybertronians. Keep an eye on him Alpha. We’ll need to work on our defenses.” Zordon was debating calling the rangers, though he remembered he had told Alpha to forget about the readings the girl gave. He didn’t want to have to explain that to the Rangers just yet, not until he knew why another Guardian had been tapped.

* * *

Merrick had no idea why he had been drawn out to the desert when the curse lifted. He knew it wouldn’t last, by the morning he’d be trapped again in Zen Aku’s form. Until then he found himself walking through the foothills for the last hour.

“Okay, so only one road in…”

Merrick paused hearing the voice. It was the little girl that had been in the woods weeks ago. She rounded the corner and the two stood there a moment. Merrick getting a better look at her. Since the last time he had seen her she had gained a little more color, a rich caramel tan that looked better than the pale ghost of a waif she had been. Her blue eyes showed her confusion for a moment. He didn’t move, other than to hold out his hands to show he wouldn’t be a threat. The girl stood straight, holding herself with the grace of a dancer. He looked her over, part of him wanting to frown at how much skin she showed, it didn’t seem like it would be protective if she had to fight.

Madison saw the man and remembered Jazz had said there shouldn’t be anyone else out this far, they were quite a way from town. Her hand went up to the scar, it was burning. Not to the point where it was causing pain, but it was the same as the night in the woods.

“It’s dangerous for a girl to be out this far.” Merrick sad calmly. He didn’t want to startle her, but it was awkward the two of them just standing there looking at each other. Watching her he could see so much of Shayla in her. His words had sparked a little anger in the vivid blue eyes.

“Should say the same thing about you.” Mads calmed herself, the man hadn’t done anything. Her hand moved from the scar, she would fight to ignore it for now.

“Mads!” The voice was Lennox, making her debate a moment from answering. “Where’d you go?”

“Over here!” She turned her head ever so briefly, but took her eyes off the stranger to answer him. When she turned back, the stranger was gone, like he hadn’t been there in the first place. “Huh, okay, must have been the heat…”

* * *

The breeze that had made Merrick leave the strange girl that he had now encountered twice, had led him to someone he had thought he would never see again. He stayed just out of sight, not wanting to actually talk to the Princess yet. He couldn’t, not until the curse was lifted, even then… Merrick wasn’t sure if she would want him back at her side as her bodyguard. He’d understand if she didn’t.

Shayla kicked at a rock, she was frustrated because as much as she knew that there was a way into the Command Center, she couldn’t find it. The thought of the girl that looked so much like Merrick came to her mind again. The child had felt like a guardian, not like the rangers, but she had the same feel of power. “Who is she…” Shayla felt a breeze and turned towards it, it had a familiar scent on it. “Merrick…”

He stayed hidden behind a boulder and frowned when he heard her say his name. As much as he wanted to come out of hiding, he didn’t. He couldn’t face her yet.

* * *

Howie glanced over at Haley as she giggled. His arm was over her shoulders as they walked. “Really, you’re laughing at my pain.” He mocked.

“Oh come on it’s funny, I mean you just get out of boot camp and find out your parents redecorated your room and have a little girl.”

“Okay so yeah, they moved quick, though Mads is special. Just wish she wasn’t such a geek. I mean her décor lately happens to be models of human body parts.” He shuddered. “Guess it’s what I get for having a future Doc as a kid.” He glanced at her. “What about you and the brute squad?”

She made a questioning sound as she sipped at her coke. “You mean Tom? He’s my stepmom’s kid. And his protectiveness grows on you. And he’s a good kid, when he focuses.” She chuckled again. “I told him that things were okay over there, but he was worried.” She bit her lip. “I know it wasn’t my place to say anything but I probably should have.”

“Naw, Lennox wouldn’t hurt a civilian, though really I watched the tape when you guys left, was an impressive tackle that got him down. He play football?”

“No, he’s always been into martial arts so I mean he’s athletic. I don’t think he’d do well on a team though, he’s always been a bit of a loner.”

“Funny he seemed friendly with the kids Mads has made friends with. Though she has a knack of finding good people to be around.” He grinned as they got to the loading and unloading zone of the park he had brought her to. “You still sure you wanna try ziplines? Still can back out ya know.”

“And miss out on letting a soldier boy play knight if I get scared?” She grinned back at him. “Besides, it really looks like it would be fun.”

“Famous last words Red.” He would keep her safe at least, but they weren’t going to ease into things. The easy route wasn’t as fun. “You aren’t afraid of heights are you?”

She shook her head. “Paragliding with Dad a few times, I think he was more scared than I was.” She hadn’t done it in years, but she wouldn’t tell Howie that. He had put the dare down, and like hell was she going to back down from it. He motioned for her to start climbing then. “We’re all the way at the top."


	6. delayed party plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small get together gets delayed by a kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might have a little more time to work on this thanks to doing something potentially stupid...

First Period

“Hey Mads, what did you get for the last question?” Zack leaned over to ask her. The younger girl shook her head fighting a giggle as she scooted her desk over to share the notes since the work they were on was all book work in the history lesson.

“Pretty sure they want something from this paragraph here in your own words.” She pointed to it in the book. “Though this information works too.” She pointed to another one on the page she was on, which was a page back in the book. So, I might have just added both.”

Zack nodded as he looked over the spots she suggested, subtly reaching out to spill over the soda that Bulk had on his desk, distracting him from the spit wad he had been about to throw at Madison. Zordon had told the rangers to keep an eye on the kid, but hadn’t told them why. Though the order, was something that they were willing to do, she was a little odd, but a lot of fun. And it was actually fun watching her and Billy geek out over things. Only thing is they didn’t need a translator for the kid.

“Bulk, how many times have I told you not to bring food and drink into class.” Mrs Applebee scolded. Madison saw her coming and shifted her book to cover the sketch she had been doing during the lecture.

Zack caught a glimpse of it, looked like the gang, him and Jason sparing, Kim doing a cartwheel, Trini in a Mantis stance, and Billy was tinkering with something she hadn’t drawn yet. “You do this just in class?” He whispered.

She nodded. “Was to keep me up, she kind of drones.” Mads whispered back as Applebee removed Bulk and Skull. “It’s not that great, it’s missing something.” She added glad when the bell rang. She slipped the sketchbook into her bag first. “You’re the only other one that’s seen a drawing. Trini’s seen one I was working on for my uncle’s birthday.”

“That’s awesome though.” He meant it too, the sketch had been so life like.

The two walked for the door. “Zack you’re still coming after school right?”

“Don’t worry I’ll be there.” He ruffled her hair a little letting her leave class first and chuckling as she gave a grump fixing it.

“Good, because I’m cooking as soon as I get back. So don’t snack on the way.” She grinned before heading for her locker to get the books for the next class.

* * *

Tommy scooted over at the table as Kim and Mads walked up with their lunch trays. Mads was frowning a little.

“What’s wrong kiddo?” Jason asked knowing he’d get away with it.

“Seriously the choices of menu. The one day I actually run too late to make my lunch and it’s over boiled peas, and I think the meatloaf is three months dead.”

Tommy covered his mouth trying to keep from laughing at the look on Zack’s face.

“Well, yep I’m not hungry now thanks Mads.” He pushed his tray away.

“Well good thing I’m used to feeding an army when I cook right.” She sat down next to Billy, saving the space near Tommy for Kim.

“Trust me her cooking is amazing, if she wasn’t going to be a medic she’d have an amazing restaurant.” Tommy chuckled as she blushed.

“I’m not that good.” She picked at the fries she had. “Though it has more flavor than this.” She caught everyone looking at her. “You’ll see when you get there promise.”

“Can’t wait.” Jason chuckled, though stopped with the communicators went off. He and the other Rangers tensed a moment.

“What’s that?”

“We forgot about something we have to do. Though don’t worry we’ll be there tonight Madison.”

“Yeah, we agreed to use our free period to help out at Ernie’s. And Jason has a lesson in about five minutes.” Trini was packing up her stuff. “Though promise we’ll be there I’m so sorry Tommy, Madison.”

* * *

Madison tossed her school bag to the couch as she walked in. The guys had already made sure to hide away their gear. Mads knew where, but it was places that would take actually looking to find them. Not that she worried that the friends coming over would say anything, but it was one of those secrets she had kept from them and hoped to keep.

Tommy would be coming over in about twenty minutes, he wanted to grab a shower and change first, so she’d have someone to help her prep. She had a feeling it was so he could try to figure out her kitchen magic. She knew the others were out, they had been called to Fort Patterson earlier so she would have the place to herself for the weekend.

Giving a yawn she knew she should change out of the clothes she chose for school, only because she didn’t want to risk staining the white blouse she had worn. Not with what she was making, she was used to cooking for the guys, who preferred simple meals.

She was stepping out of her room dressed in a short summer skirt with a cropped tank top when there was a knock on the door. Twisting her bi colored hair into a twist, she gave herself a look in the mirror real quick. It would be doable. “It’s open Tommy!” She called slipping on converse sneakers.

“Hey Mads, okay, that is cute.”

She grinned. “Thanks.” Walking to the kitchen she double checked that the two rooms the guys shared were locked just to be on the safe side. “I figured we’d keep it simple with dinner, only because I really don’t know their tastes that well. And I know you eat anything I make.”

“Hey it’s good what can I say.” He chuckled as she pulled a step stool over so she could work at the island. “Do me a favor, there’s a bowl of potatoes in the fridge, I need you to mash them for me okay? While I start on prepping the prawns and salmon for the crustini.”

“Sure you want me touching anything?”

“Of course, besides the dish you’re making is something you can’t screw up. I know I’ve tried.”

“So it’s idiot proof.”

“You’re not an idiot, just… Less experienced in a kitchen and it’s clear.” She grinned. “Oh, hand me the sherry too. I need a splash of it for this, to add a little hint of something.”

“Cooking with alcohol for under age?”

“It’s going to cook out and just leave the flavor. And I know you guys won’t be drinking it.” She giggled. “Alcohol is used in a lot of cooking which is why I have a bottle open.” She bounced up onto the step stool. “And that bottle, it’s actually closer to a vinegar.”

“Okay then.” He got the things she wanted using the mixer to mash the potatoes. “So, only drinkable if you’re really desperate.” He added watching as she poured a little of the liquid into the pan she was using. “You don’t measure?”

She shook her head. “I should, but I may kind of know about how much to use. Been cooking since I was six. Mom taught me and well, just give me a few minutes and I’ll let you taste it.”

* * *

Goldar punched the wall, Rita had others she could send others after a child. Why she wanted the kid in the first place, just that there was something about them and how close they were to Zordon’s little pets. He let out a wordless yell punching the wall again.

Baboo had been about to ask him something, but paused in the hall hearing the enraged guttural yell that echoed from the room. He backed out of the doorway and into the hall out of sight of the throne room. Rita had asked him to prepare a cell, and he was trying to figure out what specifications Rita would want, without going to ask her as she went to take a nap after getting one of her headaches.

“Huh Baboo…” Squat rounded the corner bumping into him and the taller henchman motioned to be quiet. They both nodded, now wasn’t the time to let Goldar realize they were there.

“We’ll go ask Finster.”

Squat nodded at the idea. Last thing he wanted to do was enrage Goldar more. Goldar was actually scarier than Rita when he was pissed. Didn’t help that Goldar’s temper and fighting skill made it so he would get abusive if enraged. Squat had no intentions of being on the wrong side of his anger, last time he had been stuck in bed a week healing from the injuries. The whole time, he had been worried about his best friend.

* * *

Half hour later Mads was sitting on the edge of the pool after Tommy had jumped in. They still had an hour until the others would arrive and with the food done, and sun tea sitting in a jar on the patio doing it’s thing, there wasn’t anything to do.

“Careful I don’t want to get wet,” Madison yelped scooting back when he made some waves.

“What’s the point of lounging next to the pool then?” Tommy was in the middle of the pool treading water.

“I don’t always have to practice for swim team.” She responded grabbing a very realistic looking brick and throwing it at him with a grin.

“What the….” He threw his arm up to try to protect himself only to feel something that was a lot lighter than what a brick should be hit his arm, then there was a splash, glancing over there was the brick, floating in an unbrickly fashion, about three feet from him. He heard her giggling from where she sat.

“What the hell Mads?” He turned looking over at her. She had picked up her drink smirking at him.

“Howie bought them for when I needed to throw things. The guys love them.” She picked up another one that looked like a paving stone tossing it up like it was lighter than it should be. “You should see them getting into a fight with these. I swear they’ve tried to see if they can break glass with them, it’s fun to watch grown men acting like they’re younger than I am.”

“Could have warned me.” He grabbed the brick and was about to toss it at her when he saw figures behind her. He knew that Mads liked her tricks, but paying for actors to come dressed as monsters seemed a bit far. “Mads? This isn’t some PR stunt is it?”

There was a moment she was confused, before she heard footsteps behind her. Scrambling to her feet she shot a glance at him. /Shit, I can’t fight like the guys taught me. They made me promise not to let anyone see it./ She thought backing up slightly from the figures that had paused at the edge of the pool deck. Tommy had pulled himself out of the pool. “Seriously? You know I wouldn’t do that Tommy.” Despite what the guys had told her she was trying to decide if she should say screw it. Tommy would probably ask her to teach her. Mads would just have to make sure to deny the request.

He pulled her behind him out of habit, if it was a situation, he wouldn’t allow her to get hurt. One of them got close and he pushed it away. “Get back.” He glanced back to Madison who was looking a little distracted. “Did you get the tourist board to sponsor our meal?”

Mads stomped on the foot of one of the man that had grabbed her, her sneaker not doing much damage. “Okay, no nerves in their feet.” She tried to slam her elbow into the man, only to have him hold her still. “And really, you have to ask? Uncle helped me get everything for it sheesh. It’s not that expensive.”

Tommy, still thinking she was still acting, punched at one of them, only to pull his hand back with a yelp. It was a bit more dense than he had expected, hitting it in the shoulder had actually hurt. “Okay, this isn’t a PR stunt.” He was actually starting to get a little worried now, after all if he couldn’t damage them, how would he be able to protect the small girl.

Madison managed to kick up when one got close to where she was being held. The being fell back shattering as if it was made of clay. She tried to get past the faceless creatures, and slipped on the pool deck, splashing into the deep end. The creatures pulled her from the pool and shoved her to her knees. Struggling she found she couldn’t break free, still trying to catch her breath from the lung full of water she had taken in.

“Mads,” Tommy turned to help her, only to turn to be face to face with a what looked like a winged monkey reject form the Wizard of Oz decked out in a gold suit of armor. “Okay, really?”

The faceless men swarmed, overpowering him enough to pin him down.

Tommy was pinned much like Mads was, before they could do anything their vision went black. When they could see again they were in a dark chamber with stone pillars. Madison was shoved at Tommy before the faceless creatures left. He caught her feeling her trembling.

“Mads, you okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah, feel a little sick.” She admitted, her hand reaching up to the scar on her collarbone. Looking past the pillars around them she moved that hand to her mouth. “Tommy… That… That’s what I think it is right?” What she saw was clearly Earth, she could make out the continent of Australia.

“What the hell…” He glanced at her, then at what she had noticed, wrapping his arms around her to try to help warm her up, despite the fact he was cold as well. “Definitely not a PR stunt.” He mumbled glancing around them best he could. There weren’t walls that he could see, so there wasn’t anything he could use to at least give them some cover.

“I’m going to be grounded until I’m thirty for this…” She faintly whispered, still touching the scar. She hadn’t felt it burn this much since the night in the woods. “I won’t lose another one.” She added in thought remembering Drake. The hand on the scar went to the necklace she wore with a copy of Drake’s tags on it. His original ones had gone to his wife and daughter, but Howie had made a copy for her, unlike the official set, the one Madison wore just had his name on it.

Tommy doubted that, but didn’t say anything about it. Right now he was still trying to figure out how the hell they had gotten there. “We’ll get back home okay? Promise I’ll get you home before they find out.”

* * *

Jason was the first to round the corner. He was expecting Tommy or Madison, not Goldar.

“What are you doing here?” He instantly stepped into a fighting stance, quickly noting the backyard looked like it had hosted a fight. He briefly wondered how it had gone before they had been taken down. He knew Tommy was good, but putties weren’t human opponents.

“Thought I’d enjoy the look on your face. You’re too late Red Ranger, soon they’ll be working for Empress Rita.” Goldar smirked. “The brat might even become her protoge.”

Jason scowled as the others rounded the corner, barely able to keep from launching at the ape. “Where are they Goldar?” He fought the urge to morph, since Goldar hadn’t made a move to attack yet. Though he caught Zack and Trini both reach for their morphers. Holding out his hand he stopped them. There were probably neighbors about, he wasn’t going to let innocents get involved.

“You’ll see them soon enough.” With that Goldar smirked and disappeared knowing he was probably close to over extending his visit, though riling up the Power Brats had been a good distraction.

* * *

“Zordon you idiot!” Shayla marched into the main room of the Control Center not caring that his Rangers were scattered about the room. Alpha-5 yelped and flailed as she stopped before the chamber the other guardian was in.

“Zordon?” The five all took defensive stances.

“It’s alright,” Zordon tried to put the rangers at ease. “Lady Guardian Shayla, I did not think that you would awaken.”

She scowled low as she noticed the five tense more. “You know why I’m here. Send the Rangers away we have to talk. I know it wouldn’t work if I told you to order the machine to temporarily shut down.”

“You could, but I have a feeling that I know why you’re here, and feel the Rangers may need to be here.” Zordon wasn’t scared of her, but with everything that was going on, he wanted them to be protected.

The five looked at each other, unsure if they really should say anything. Billy motioned for Jason to say something, since he was their leader.

“Gee thanks,” Jason mumbled about to have Trini do it since she was more diplomatic, though she moved behind him to push him forward.

“Your call fearless leader,” She whispered, the dainty looking woman in white actually gave off an aura that screamed she was more dangerous than anything they had faced so far. Or would be if that wasn’t also woven in with a feeling of goodness. This woman was a threat, but only if you crossed her.

Jason swallowed hard, the woman had her back to the five of them, as if they weren’t a threat. He glanced to Alpha to see if the robot could give them a clue as to who the woman was. The robot was cowering behind one of the consoles actually trembling enough that they could almost hear him rattling himself to pieces. The thought of Alpha terrified of this woman in the white poet’s blouse and blue flowers woven into braids in her hair had him reach for his morpher.

“Red Ranger I wouldn’t if I were you.” She didn’t even turn to look at him. “Now Zordon are you sending them away or you really want me to have this conversation with them here. About the other guardian that’s been here in Angel Grove.”

“There isn’t a-another guardian though… I would have found readings on the computers.” Alpha meekly piped up.

“Check your logs again Alpha, and stop shaking, you know I wouldn’t harm you.” She turned to him and smiled faintly. “As for you Zordon, do you not think that it would have been best if you contacted the rest of the order about this? Or were you planning on screwing things up royally?” she asked still ignoring Jason for the moment.

“The child is no guardian yet. She shouldn’t even have had awoken, unless there’s been things that went on while I slept.”

* * *

Zen Aku had gone silent, Merrick figured the fact they were on the moon could be part of the reason. He had been there a week, after the two underlings, Baboo and Squat had been sent to fetch Zen Aku. The two had decided to play along, only because Rita had a reputation, and they were curious to see if she was anywhere close to a threat as Master Org was.

Though for now, Merrick was okay with the freedom he had, even if he was still in Zen Aku’s form.

He had found where the two were being kept, the girl was talking softly, toying with the necklace she wore. Merrick had stayed to the shadows for now, trying to come up with a plan. The boy was calming her at least.

 _I doubt the Guardian would even listen to me like this. But I need to get the girl out of here._ He remembered overhearing Rita having plans for her, something to do with a creature she called Megatron. There had been a mention of some sort of spell, something that didn’t sit right with either Zen Aku and himself, after all the girl was a child, she should be at home safe. Wandering the castle he found a room that was filled with odd devices, something made him hit buttons on one…

* * *

Rita watched Finster work. “Are you sure this will be ready? I want it to be perfect Finster.”

“It will be, though are you sure you wish to use the Moon to power it? It might allow the goodness in that Org you had us retrieve out.”

“Zen Aku will be no problem, Goldar will keep him in line. Besides, even if the host is released, they won’t do anything to harm them, his honor won’t allow it as long as they aren’t a threat.” Though she grinned a little. “Though I do think I know how we’ll weaken them.”

* * *

“… Did you ever think that maybe because of the situation here you should have contacted Udonna as soon as you realized there was another Guardian here? Or maybe bring them into the Command Center to assist them?” Shayla smacked the console glaring at the representation of the scholar she had once allowed safe haven in her domain all so he could keep an eye on the evil that was Rita Repulsa.

Before Zordon could defend his actions the viewing globe blinked on. Shayla glanced over at it, the teens as well.

“How did Zen Aku get released?” Both guardians glanced at each other.

* * *

Merrick wasn’t prepared to see Shayla as well as Zordon. He was almost ready to turn off the machine, but stopped. He needed to get the kids help, in case he failed to get them free.

“Zen Aku…” Shayla’s voice was slightly angered.

“Lady Guardian, I am contacting you for the sake of two others.”

“Why should we trust you?” This was Zordon that spoke.

“Because even though I am an Org,” It was easier to hide behind the face he was showing, he couldn’t let Shayla know yet that he was somewhat free from the curse. “I do have honor. Is that not right? He was looking at Shayla. “Before I could have wiped you out as well as Master Org, I allowed you to escape because of the contract made with the one you called Merrick.”

“You still kept him sealed away.” She responded.

Trini could hear the pain in the woman’s voice and stepped forward, placing her hand on her shoulder. Shayla placed her hand over Trini’s.

“You contacted us, what’s this about?”

Merrick had figured out how to connect the viewer to the room the halls where the two prisoners had managed to get cornered. Inwardly Merrick face palmed. He had hoped that they would have stayed put at least.

* * *

Madison knelt low, one hand in a fist around something she held, a glint of metal showing.

Tommy was in a fighting stance back facing her, watching the putties that had surrounded them.

“Told you this was a stupid idea when we don’t know the layout of the place.” Madison grumbled low doing a head count.

Tommy didn’t say anything for a moment. She was right, but he couldn’t stand still, and once they had found the door, he had talked her into going with him. Though the gold ape was standing in the hall with a woman who looked like she had raided Madonna’s closet back in the 80’s, and taken some of the worst of her clothing styles. The woman had a staff in her hands.

“I guess we should have watched the two of you better. Now, I suggest you give up now before things get worse.” The woman’s screechy voice ordered.

“I’ve fought worse.” Madison growled figuring the woman was the one pulling the strings. The gold monkey was close to her, as if to protect the woman.

Before Tommy could stop the small girl she launched herself forward the knife switching in her hand so that the back of the blade was against her arm. She cut through two Putties keeping her forward momentum. The others swarmed at him stopping him from getting to the girl as she gave a feral yell going to strike the woman.

Goldar stepped in the way, unable to defend with her speed, though the girl’s attack couldn’t have been that good, putties weren’t great fighters right? The blade was still arching through the air and he recoiled slightly as something hit one of his fangs. The pain almost had him cry out as he caught the girl by the neck.

“Madison!” Tommy was pinned and horrified at the clawed hand that had managed to grab her.

Goldar lifted her from the floor and she wrapped her hands around the hand holding her, dropping her swiss army knife as she tried to get the grip to loosen up.

“Don’t kill her.” The woman ordered and Madison was lowered so she was standing on her tiptoes, though still struggling to breathe. “You’re lucky I have plans for you girl.”

“Let her go!” Tommy tried to break free as Madison dropped her hands from the one holding her neck.

* * *

Merrick slammed his hands on the machine before him, this wasn’t what he wanted to show them. He ran from the room he had been hiding in. He’d renegotiate the terms of their partnership to keep the child safe. As he darted from the room, he felt strange, lighter, like he wasn’t in as much armor…

* * *

“Merrick,” Shayla whispered seeing the forms switch. “Zordon, where are they?” She looked up as the connection dropped.

“The moon, in Rita’s palace.” He commented. “I cannot get you there Shayla, he would not want you in danger.” He looked at the rangers, trying to figure out what to do. “I cannot risk any of you to mount a rescue operation.”

* * *

Merrick rounded the corner and saw the girl go limp in Goldar’s grip. She was tossed in the direction of Baboo and Squat.

“Take her to a cell. I’ll deal with her later.” Goldar growled.

“If she’s damaged Goldar I’ll turn you into a newt. As for the rest of you, take him back to the cell. For now I need to deal with this headache.”

Merrick pulled himself into the shadows just as footsteps came up behind him. The monster maker was there. “My Queen, the monster is done.”

* * *

“Tommy…” Kim bit her lip as she had watched the whole thing go down. She felt Zack’s hand on her shoulder.

“We’ll get them both okay Kim.” He looked at the woman that had seemed so threatening about half hour before.

“Zack’s right we’ll get them. Right now we have to hope they’ll be okay.” Jason didn’t like it either. “What can we do Zordon?”

“Right now we have to wait. All of you need to rest, we have to keep your identities, and you have classes in the morning.”

* * *

Tommy scrambled to his feet when the door opened. The woman and the monkey entered. Tommy would have lunged at them, if his wrists weren’t chained to the wall. “Where’s Madison?”

The woman smiled at that. “She’ll be fine as long as you behave. After all I need another knight against the Power Rangers, they’re the reason I had to bring both of you here after all. They’re the ones that put that dear child in danger.” Rita spoke calmly as she stepped closer, holding a cup in her hand. “I would be willing to protect her from them in exchange for you agreeing to be my knight Tommy.” She stayed just outside his reach. “And I can give you the power to destroy them in exchange for your loyalty.”

* * *

Lennox was the first one home, having expected the kids to still be partying. Instead he saw the back yard looking like there had been a fight. Howie was still out with the neighbor girl Haley.

“Putties, the energy signatures here are putties, and the Rangers were here.” He heard Jazz say as the Autobot came up behind him.

“What are those?”

“I think the closest that your world would have to them are… Golems? They are made of clay and controlled by a witch.”

“Witches don’t exist.” William Lennox growled.

“Three years ago you would have said Cybertronians and Aliens didn’t exist wouldn’t you Lennox? We only heard rumors about her back on Cybertron. She was supposedly sealed away around the same time Megatron disappeared.”

“Great. What the hell would a witch want with Mads.” Lennox wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe it, but until they found Madison he knew that the others wouldn’t want to continue the mission they were there for.

“I’m not the lore keeper. We left Kup back on Cybertron, he’d probably know more.” Jazz knelt by the pool seeing something in the dark. Madison’s tracking device had been ripped from her wrist. “Though I think they know that there are Cybertronians here.” He held out the bracelet for Lennox.

“Thought you said this couldn’t be torn off by human strength.”

“It can’t. Which means whatever took them wasn’t human. The other friends Madison invited were here though, I, shit…”

“What?” Lennox looked at the bracelet as Jazz spoke. “What is it Jazz?”

“The kids have the same energy signature we’ve been tracking, the one tied to the communications that Blaster was tracking.”

“The kid managed to find them all before we could?”

Jazz barked a laugh. “She does have a habit of crashing into things.”

Lennox thought a moment. “I know the kids she invited. Call the others here, I’ll see about talking to the children as her uncle. If I have to show my hand I will, but I want the others ready to look for her, and as soon as we get her back we’ll see what we tell the higher ups.”


	7. A double agent, a healer, and an alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrick gets all protective. Tommy becomes a double agent for Rita and Zordon. Shayla becomes protective over the original Rangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look 2 chapters in a week! Yipes! 
> 
> Still job hunting so we'll see how this will work.

Rita looked at the monster that Finster had built for her. The creature looked like a cross between a turtle, giraffe and some sort of predator with it’s sharp teeth. It wasn’t alive yet. Though she smiled, if things went the right way, it would be soon enough. The brats would be dealing with it, and her knight at the same time. It had just been a fluke that she remembered she had the green power coin.

Tommy had taken some work to convince, though the spell she had cast, as well as the potion she had forced him to drink would be enough to keep him under her control.

“What do you want done with the girl My Empress?” Goldar asked watching her a moment.

“My magic can’t power the armor for our knight. As long as we don’t kill her Megatron won’t know we’re using the Guardian’s power. Will allow me to keep control of our pet here.” She ran her hand over the surface of the creature. "Can't allow the sacrifice to be too badly hurt." She smirked a little. 

“Shall I have the putties bring her here then?”

“After I cast the spell to start the lunar eclipse. Have you had luck finding Zen Aku yet? I want to secure him just in case the legends about his power are true. Wouldn’t do to create a lunar event and free the host.”

* * *

Merrick had found the girl, she was curled up on the floor, her neck bruised, though placing his hand before her face, he found she was breathing. He had been unable to get to the older teen. The chain from her ankle to a loop in the middle of the room worried him, as did the way her arms were behind her. They were making sure she couldn’t do anymore damage. Though he could see her shivering, and her ankle was swollen, probably rubbed raw from the shackle.

“We were wondering where you had gone off to.”

Merrick cursed, he was so used to relying on Zen Aku’s hearing and scent of smell that he hadn’t even heard Goldar or the Putties. Turning to face Goldar he managed to school his face. “Thought with as much damage as she caused, it would be a good idea to keep watch over her.” Partially true, he had been trying to figure out how to get her out of there. Though he was feeling weaker again, something was happening, messing with his and Zen Aku’s bond. Merrick actually dropped to his knees.

“Seems she’s casting the spell on her new monster. I wondered if it would affect you, after all we’re going into a lunar eclipse.”

 _Moving the moon just for a monster?_ Zen Aku’s voice was weak in his head, making it clear that he didn’t like this either. _If she can do that she may be stronger than Master._

 _She’s just a witch Zen Aku. Though we need to get this child away from her. I don’t trust this at all._ He wouldn’t have a problem if Zen Aku suggested they raised the child, at least they would be able to keep her from this mess.

“Putties, secure him as well, and bring them both to the spell room. He may as well witness Rita will prevail where master Org failed.”

Merrick tried to fight when they grabbed his arms, but it was like his strength had just been sapped from him. Other Putties released the girl’s ankle and pulled her to her feet. She mewled in protest but her head stayed down, she was still out of it. They had to have given her something else to keep her complacent.

She limped as they were forced to walk down a corridor. Though she was waking more, struggling against the putty that held her. When they entered a chamber with a large stone table she balked, fighting in earnest to get free, speaking in a language Merrick didn’t know. He realized when she spoke characters on the table’s edge shimmered for a brief moment.

“Shut up welp, it took hours to get those right.” Goldar reached over to grab her throat before the lights went out for a moment. He pulled his hand back yelping in pain since she had bitten his hand.

Merrick caught the girl’s eyes were faintly glowing a lightening blue in the dark. Goldar backhanded her and the lights came back on as her head lolled forward.

“Goldar! You weren’t to harm the Sacrifice.” Rita’s words echoed in the room.

“Gag the brat and secure her.” Goldar ordered before turning to Rita as she and Finster entered. Madison was dragged towards the table.

“Wait, Sacrifice? She’s a child you can’t!” Merrick struggled as he was pulled to a pillar and secured to it, his wrists crossed behind it making sure he couldn’t reach any hidden pockets.

“She won’t feel it potion maker.” Rita marched past him. “Unless you want us to find the Princess?”

“She’d give her life if it meant keeping a child alive.” He tugged at the bindings, they were too tight to actually slip, but not tight enough to cut circulation. “I’d think you’d balk at that as well. Don’t you have a code against involving children so young?”

“I wasn’t the one that involved children to start with. What about Zordon?” Rita didn’t look at him as she crossed to the table. The cybertronian etchings were damaged from her words. The Putties had gagged her with some cloth and straps bound her feet to the table, and held her upper body down, they hadn’t freed the girl’s arms before securing her. Though the table was slightly slanted, so her head was supported without her back arching too much. Rita reached out, brushing the dual toned hair from the girl’s face. As long as Merrick thought this was a ceremony that would actually kill the child it would be some entertainment for a while. 

Madison whimpered at the touch, shaking her head ever so slightly. She was starting to come out of it, though her head was still ringing.

“He isn’t part of our order. If she knew he’d use children she might never have let him seek sanctuary on Earth.” Merrick focused on the table. He recognized the markings that were left on the edge. He knew the counter spells. Watching Rita hovering over Madison he lowered his head, whispering the counter spells under his breath, hoping that he’d be able to help the girl survive whatever was about to happen.

“Shh, it will be alright.” Rita spoke to Madison who shook her head more, clearly trying to clear it from the cob webs that Goldar had forced on her.

Being restrained had Madison give another whimper. She tugged the best she could, but couldn’t get the leverage to free herself. Protesting the best she could around the gag she cried out tugging at the restraints on her legs, her ankle was in too much pain to work it's way free.

* * *

Cam winced slightly as he sat in a lotus position. The small dark haired boy had felt fear while he had been meditating, and was trying to push good calming feelings towards the fear, hoping to counter it. He could get a better picture of who he was helping. She was older, and in his mind’s eye, chained to a rock.

Cam moved closer, seeing that the girl, was trying to yell, but didn’t seem to have a mouth. She was surrounded by darkness. He reached up, placing his small hand on her cheek.

The wild frightened eyes seemed to calm. Though she lowered her head.

“I’m sorry I can’t help more.” Cam whispered wishing he could do now more. The girl was the same one he had seen in his dreams before. Whatever was happening couldn’t be good, but he really had no idea where she was. The shadows seemed to creep up more around them, making him step closer to her turning so that he could see if there was something to fight to protect her.

The girl mumbled, trying to beg him to get her free.

* * *

Tommy teleported into the Command Center remembering the orders he had been given. He looked at the disk he had been given, apparently it would shut down the robot and allow him to bring down the defenses.

He didn’t expect a woman to be there. The shock had him stand still long enough for the robot to activate a force field trapping him. “What the hell?”

He pounded on the force field a moment finding it didn’t waver.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t let you go.”

The woman truly looked sorry about it. Before she could say anything else, Tommy cried out, dropping to his knees. The armor was burning. Tommy gave a wordless scream as he knelt on the floor, the armor exploding away from him as it was forcefully sent away. He held his head in his hands. “Stop… hurts….”

* * *

Back in the castle Madison screamed through the gag, straining at the bindings. She felt through the channels she could see… She needed someone who could help. Shoving all her energy at two bright points she saw, she heard Merrick cry out as he was hit with the energy she was sending.

Rita stopped reciting the spell. The girl shouldn’t be in pain. “Finster…” She stopped casting, they had drawn enough power from her to power the eclipse at least a few days at least, it would work for a test run.

“I don’t know what could be wrong…” He walked up to the table where the girl was breathing heavily, staring at the ceiling. He waved his hand before her eyes, and it was clear she wasn’t fully there in the room. “She’s in some sort of trance.”

Merrick slumped slightly still bound to the pillar. _At least she's alive, I can figure out how to get her strong enough to get her out of here. Get her back to Earth and I can hide her._

“Damn it, she shouldn’t have felt any of that.” Rita walked to the table.

“Don’t go near her…” Merrick managed to barely whisper. He tugged at the bindings again, not sure what he’d do if he got free yet, just knowing he had to do something, the kid had been terrified, he needed to help her.

* * *

“Stop, you’re hurting them.” Cam softly whispered low. He wasn’t sure if she could hear him or not, the fear she felt almost made it hard for him to concentrate, though he had felt the other two that were tied to her.

“Please, you don’t want to hurt anyone, you’re not like that.” He added. Cam knew that she wasn’t mean. He wasn’t sure how he knew, just that he did. For a moment he could see a small child, curled up holding a broken arm. She sobbed hiding her face.

“Please… I just want to go home…” She whimpered. Cam moved to her side, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know where you are, but you’re safe okay? I won’t leave you.” He brushed the hair from her face, glad that the figure had changed from the bound woman with no mouth. She latched to him with her good arm sobbing harder, making him tense ever so softly, not sure how to deal with it, just wanting her to stop crying.

* * *

“Cameron, Cam, please snap out of it.”

Hearing his father he blinked. Other students were scattered around giving them space, but still curious as to what happened. “Dad?”

“I’ve been trying to snap you out of it for twenty minutes, you were yelling.”

* * *

Merrick woke in the cell, Madison was lying on the floor next to him, shivering and whimpering, mumbling incoherently. Unlike him, she was still bound and gagged, both of them had an ankle chained to the same loop in the middle of the room.

Carefully moving he tried to keep from waking her. Freeing her wrists he checked to see if her wrists were damaged, glad they weren’t he slid out of his jacket, wrapping it around her. The gag was easy to remove and he pulled her against him to try to warm her when he noted her skin was starting to get a slight blue tint to it.

“Papa… don’t go…” She whimpered low.

Merrick pulled the little girl closer hearing the words she whispered. She reminded him so much of Shayla, and what could have been if they hadn’t been born so different. The girl snuggled into him more and he kept his arms around her gently rubbing her back as he had done a few times when Shayla had come to his room frightened.

Looking across the cell, he looked into the hall, he was starting to realize he should have changed back by now. Zen Aku was still silent. _The contact with the girl couldn’t be keeping him quiet._ He thought resting his chin on the top of her head. He was still feeling weak, something he didn’t care for. He wouldn’t move though, the girl was freezing, and looking at her ankle, she wouldn’t be able to walk far on it on her own even if he could get them out of the cell. It wasn’t broken, but it was clear that it was badly damaged. He’d wrap it for her once she woke.

* * *

Jason and the others were still trying to wake up when Zordon summoned them.

“What’s up Zordon? So early…” Zackyawned as he leaned against a console.

“I am sorry Rangers, but look at the viewing globe.”

On the globe there was a monster splashing around in Angel Grove lake.

“What the hell…” Jason was still trying to figure out what he was seeing in the eclipsed light.

“Whoah Nessie.” Zack grinned.

“Zack, shouldn’t be too happy about it. The Zords can’t fight in the water.”

“Oh come on Trin, it’s still kind of cool.”

“It’s powered by the eclipse. We need to defeat it to end the eclipse Rangers.”

* * *

Tommy heard them talking in the other room, though he didn’t say anything, the woman that had been in the control room when he had gotten there was with him, the containment field still around him though he wasn’t fighting it. In fact, she and Zordon had convinced him to help them.

“The girl, was she alright?” Shayla asked after the other Rangers left to fight the monster.

“She was scared, terrified…” Tommy stayed seated on the floor. “I can’t believe Rita managed to talk me into leaving her there.”

Shayla sat on the floor next to the cell. “We’ll get her back, but we need you to still play along with Rita to do it. She can’t expect anything.”

* * *

“It’s still two weeks early…” Merrick was pacing the cell, the girl was curled up wrapped in his jacket asleep. With what had happened, he wasn’t surprised by that. Though he tensed hearing footsteps in the hall.

Stepping back he tried to figure out what to do if it was a threat. Instead, it was Baboo with a tray. “Rita wants to make sure the two of you don’t die on us.”

The smells from the tray actually smelled good. Merrick paused before taking the tray. “Thank you.” He’d at least be somewhat polite. Baboo left without another word and Merrick set the tray down, reaching into his jeans pocket.

Madison groaned slightly, starting to wake as Merrick let a drop fall from the vial he had pulled from his pocket to each of the dishes on the tray. None of them changed or gave off a foul scent. Either Baboo wasn’t lying and they wanted them alive for now, or they had just forgotten to poison it.

Merrick watched the girl stretch sleepily, her mussed hair falling into her face. On the tray along with the food was a small box filled with medical supplies. He didn’t need to know what for, the girl’s ankle was worse than before. It had to be why they had put the shackle on the other ankle when they had locked them in the cell again.

He heard her gasp realizing that the last night hadn’t been a nightmare. “It’s alright you’re safe for now.” He had to calm her down, last thing he wanted to do was deal with a hysterical child while trying to figure out how to get them out of there.

Her blue eyes met his and she stayed against the wall. Though her eyes caught the chain and she glanced back at him. “You’re a prisoner too.” She stayed tense, ready to fight if needed.

“I am. And I will not harm you.” He picked up the tray again. “Why don’t you try to eat while I look at that ankle, it’s pretty swollen.”

“It’s fine, and… no offense, but I’m not eating that. Not if they brought it for us.” She nodded to the tray. “Pops says that that’s how some insurgents kill their prisoners of war.” Though she kept an eye on him as he got closer to her. She remembered seeing him in the mountains, he hadn’t hurt her then, and promised not to now.

“He must be a smart man.”

She nodded pulling her legs up to her chest when he knelt next to her foot. It took all she had to keep from screaming at moving her ankle.

“Don’t do that, I promised I wouldn’t hurt you Guardian, I keep my word,” He caught the confusion in her face.

“What’s a Guardian?”

That had Merrick pause, this child had no idea what she was dragged into, even though she had the same feel of power around her that Shayla did. He sat cross legged across from her, with enough space that he wasn’t threatening. Looking her over he could see she had gained some color back, though her neck was still one big bruise. “They’re special people, who help warriors like me rally around a common enemy.” He had seen her fight, she was rough, but obviously trained by soldiers and not a scholar so he hoped she’d understand how he was explaining it.

Madison thought a moment. “Some sort of general or commander then?” In her mind she was going over everything they had about the targets they were supposed to be watching. A commanding force was something that she and NEST hadn’t thought of, or at least it hadn’t been something that they had told her about. Though if she was right about them being teens, it would make sense, they’d need someone to lead them.

“More like a mentor,” He noted she relaxed slightly. “Here, in the pocket of my coat I have some tinctures that will help with your ankle.”

Madison realized she was still wrapped in the jacket that was way too big for her. Biting her lip a moment she shifted so she could hand it to him. “I… You weren’t keeping watch all night were you?”

“I was,” He remembered the first night they had met, he had done the same thing, kept watch over her the whole night when she had watched the soldier bleed out, unable to do anything about it. “So does that prove I am trust worthy?”

She thought about it a moment as he went through the pockets on the inside for a few items. One was a fabric wrapped package, the other was a vial of a liquid that seemed to shimmer slightly. He then went into an outer pocket, pulling out a plastic wrapped item.

“Here, I understand these are actually good as a meal?”

The bar he held out was one she had tried before. Howie usually lived off them until Mads had started cooking for them. The thought of her brother had her strong mask falter slightly and her hand went to the tags she wore again. “I, I can’t take that,” Her stomach betrayed her though, grumbling loudly. He folded her hand around it.

“You will, you need it more than I do. Now let me see your ankle, if we’re going to have a chance to get out of here I’ll need you to be able to move on your own.” He chuckled lightly at her stomach growling. “How much do you remember from last night?”

“I remember entering the room with the table. The monster threatening me again, but after that I don’t remember much.” She looked at the bar he had given her, and winced as he moved her ankle slightly.

“Sorry, this may feel odd for a bit, but don’t remove the bandage alright?” He opened the fabric wrapped bundle pulling out what looked like leaves, Madison watched as he poured a little of the glimmering liquid on them before gently placing them on her damaged ankle and wrapping it with care with the cloth strips that were with the tray.

“What is it?”

“Medicinal herbs. Don’t remove them until I say so alright?”

She caught a look in his eyes that was slightly scary, though most of the look was concern. She nodded after swallowing, and wincing at that.

“Here let me see your other leg, I’ll try to stabilize the shackle so it doesn’t damage your other ankle alright. I just don’t think I can pick the locks on these.”

“I don’t have mine on me. I had a knife, but I lost it when…” She bit her lip reaching up to touch her neck. “When he grabbed me. Tommy, he was with me. How could I forget that?”

“This Tommy your guardian?”

She shook her head. “More like a big brother,” She rubbed at her scar lightly. “He’s protective over me since I’m the smallest in most our classes.” She yelped as he caught her hand moving it from the scar.

“Where’d you get that?”

“I… I don’t remember,” She pulled her hand back. “I’ve always had it, and it sometimes burns, come to think of it… It burned on the mountain when we met.” She yelped as he pulled the cloth from the wound and frowned.

“Orgs usually don’t mark their prey.” He realized what she had said. “It burns around me?”

“Not much, but a little.”

“It looks old, I don’t think I have anything to ease it, but… that may be a good thing, it can protect you.” He pulled back. “Is it bad?”

She shook her head, “Bearable. I’m going to be okay.” She bit her lip a little. “My ankle hurts more.” She opened the protein bar and broke off a small piece offering it back. “I don’t eat a lot, these pack more calories than I eat in a day.”

“Keep it for now. I will be fine.” Merrick smiled at her. “For now I want you to rest.” He held out his jacket again. “You’ll need it.”

* * *

Tommy frowned at the idea, It had taken Shayla hours to actually break most of the spell that had him under Rita’s control. The Rangers hadn’t come back yet from the fight with the current monster, which worried all of them.

“I… What if I screw up, Mads is still up there. What’s to say they won’t hurt her if I fail?” He was watching the viewer, the others were fighting to keep the monster at bay. He felt like he was hiding here.

“I have faith you will not fail. Though do not go for the Guardian just yet, we’ll fetch her once we can manage to destroy Rita’s monster.”

“I think I know where she’s keeping the power source for it.” He looked down. “I don’t like the idea of leaving her there though.”

Shayla agreed. “If that was Merrick that sent us the message, I’m sure he’ll try to find her and get her out of there.”

Zordon looked at her. “We don’t know how compromised he is. It’s been a long time after all.”

Tommy caught the glare that Shayla gave Zordon and shuddered, convinced that the scariest one in the room was the woman. “Alright, how do we do this then? Because if she suspects I’ve failed my mission.”

“You’ll tell her there was a complication.” Zordon explained. “That is if you want to let her know you’re awake Lady Guardian.”

Shayla thought a moment. “Him hearing it, might give him the determination he needs.” Her fingers touched the necklace that Merrick had given her to keep safe. “Do it Thomas Oliver.” She refused to call him Tommy, that sounded like a child’s name, and he was a soldier. Dragged into this unwillingly, but still a warrior. He reminded her a little of one of the crystal warriors that had fought alongside Merrick all those centuries ago. “Though if things go wrong, abort as soon as you can.”

Zordon looked like he wanted to object, but it really was the Princess’s call. “You should go now, the Zords need to recharge and if we are going to pull this off, we need to make sure the others don’t know you’re on our side yet.”

After Tommy left, being sent to the playground near they trailer park he and Madison lived in, Zordon could feel Shayla’s anger. “I don’t like this plan at all Zordon. He may be like your Rangers and more grown up, but he is still a child.”

“Would you risk contacting Merrick again? We’re not even sure which of them is in charge. Zen Aku may have twisted him-” Zordon stopped when she hit the console with her hands.

“He’s Merrick, I know he is.”

“Have you thought that your love for him may have you blinded to the fact he may be gone?”

Alpha made it a point at that moment to make himself scarce.

“I have to have hope he’s still there, or why should I even fight. But love and hope are just words to you aren’t they? You hid yourself away and have become so distant and cold.”

* * *

Jason and the others returned, Zack actually tossing his helmet when they had entered.

“That thing’s seriously too strong.”

“We just haven’t figured out how yet.” Trini had caught it and walked up to him putting her hand on his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.”

Shayla and Zordon froze when the kids appeared, and each gave a glare, but didn’t continue their fight.

“We haven’t been able to fully analyze it.” Zordon turned to the Rangers.

“If we don’t figure it out soon we’re not going to have a city to save.” Kim slumped a little.

Jason looked at his friends, all of them were bruised from the fight, and the Zords would need time to recover. “We can’t give up yet.”

Shayla shook her head. “No, but you can’t go back out there yet. Not in your condition.” She shook her head. “All of you sit down.”


	8. Battle of wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrick adopts the kiddo.  
> Tommy gets the green armor and becomes a double agent  
> Zen Aku starts to wonder if he could co-exist with humans  
> Lennox and the Transformers figure out who the rangers are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY new job so I have more time to write (usually at work to keep me awake) So this should get finished up sooner and maybe I'll hop back to subtle verse. We'll see how this goes! So, um Enjoy?

Madison looked at the cup that Merrick was offering her. They had been locked in the cell about three days so far, and other than a few visits they had been left alone. “What is this?”

“It’s lavender tea, should help you relax a little. I’m going to try to get us out of here tonight.”

She looked at the cup again and took it. “So you want me to rest up. I still don’t know if I can put my full weight on my ankle.” Though she had done a few test steps earlier. She wouldn’t trust it running, but if they did things right, she might not have to. “And what about getting back on Earth. Not like we can breathe outside the castle. Goldar made that clear yesterday.”

Merrick was still pissed about that, Goldar had taken her from the cell and when she had come back, she was struggling to breathe. According to what she had told him later, he had pushed her out onto a balcony watching her struggle for air for a few moments, reminding her that if she disappointed them, he’d make sure she wouldn’t come back inside.

Rita had yelled at him about that, sending her back to the cell with Squat and Baboo, both of whom had been sympathetic.

Merrick reached out tucking the hair from her face. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

She didn’t flinch at the touch. “It’s alright, I… I couldn’t beat him at first. I’ve fought machines his size, and was evenly matched.” She looked at the cup she was holding in both hands. “You’re not telling me the plan yet are you?”

He shook his head. “Not yet, but you rest alright? I’ll wake you if they bring us food.”

She nodded. “Wish I could be more help though.”

He smiled. “You have been, I wouldn’t be making plans to get you safely home if you weren’t here Guardian.”

“Would you stop calling me that?” She frowned a little. “Mads, friends call me Mads.” She sipped at the drink.

He looked confused a moment. Someone who reminded him so much of Shayla couldn’t be crazy, at least that is what he thought the word meant from what he had gathered of modern slang so far. “Would you prefer I call you that?”

“I don’t like my first name. I mean there’s nothing wrong with it, just… It’s not me.”

“You’re not a male child after all. Did you ever ask your parents why they named you that?”

She took a sip of the tea. “I can’t. My parents are dead, as are my foster parents now. Only family I have left is my foster parents’ son, and the guys that took me in.” She said that low. She really didn’t even know if they knew she was missing yet.

* * *

Lennox had found the kids that Madison had invited to the house for the dinner party. Tommy wasn’t with them, but it was clear the five were worried with how they looked up when he walked up to the table.

“I was wondering if you guys have seen Madison the last few days.” He kept his voice low, not wanting to sound like he was accusing them of anything, at least not yet. He and Jazz had kept it between themselves about the power signature that Jazz had found.

“Sorry we haven’t seen her, which is worrying us, usually she and Tommy are in classes and since the eclipse we haven’t seen either of them.” Kim answered.

“We actually came here to the youth center to try to regroup and go back out and look for them, since we missed the party thanks to the monster attack. Everything shuts down so we couldn’t get there to check on them.” Jason added.

Lennox could tell that the kids were actually sincerely worried about the kid. “We’re going to search too. Maybe you’d want to join us, you know the city better, maybe you could help us figure out places we wouldn’t think to look.” It was risky, but if the kids were the rangers, maybe proving they were trust worthy would have the kids give away the secret.

Jason looked at the others, Trini gave a look as did Billy, though Kim and Zack both seemed to agree since they were stuck waiting for the Zords to recover. “Where do you want to meet up?”

“Two hours in front of the school? That’s the last place it seems anyone saw her, I spoke with Mr. Kaplan earlier.”

“We’ll see if any one else from school wants to help look then and meet you there.” Jason was hoping that he wasn’t making a mistake, but keeping the adults that lived with Madison busy might help them think they were doing good, and would allow the rangers to actually figure out what kind of people Madison really worked with.

* * *

Merrick glanced at Madison, who was asleep curled in his coat again, leaning against the wall. He felt bad about drugging her, but if his plan was to work, he really needed her to be in the dark about it.

“Potion maker, could you come with us?” The voice startled him. He wasn’t expecting the witch’s alchemist to be there at the door, nor the figure in green that stood next to him. The helmet the figure wore hid his face, though Merrick caught him grip his hands into fists.

 _Could that be the other human?_ Merrick kept his thought to himself. “And if I don’t?”

“He has orders to bring the girl along if you don’t, but would be a shame to wake her wouldn’t it?” Finster shook his head. “I’d rather it not come to that, I just wish to talk shop alchemist to alchemist. She will be left alone. Rita has forbidden Goldar from coming back down here after his stunt with her earlier.”

Merrick glanced at her a moment, the tonic he had slipped her should keep her out a few hours at least, though he hated the idea of leaving her alone. “Very well, but I’m counting on your word as a fellow alchemist that if she’s harmed at all, if there’s even a bruise on her I’m going after you first.” Merrick glowered at him, the figure in green didn’t seem like a threat yet, though neither did Rita’s monster maker, but he wanted them to know that he was taking charge of protecting the girl.

“Big words from a prisoner.” Tommy stepped before Finster, part of him knowing if he didn’t protect the creature, the game would be up and he wouldn’t be in any position to help Madison.

Finster gently pushed Rita’s ranger out of the way and held out his hand. “I would take it as an insult if I gave my word and Goldar broke it. No harm will come to the child, Rita is currently busy trying to fix the spell she was using so is a bit distracted to worry about this.” His hand went through the bars of the cell and Merrick watched him a moment before accepting the handshake.

* * *

Tommy watched as the two alchemists started talking shop once they were in Finster’s lab. He remembered what the monster maker had said about the spell. The room it had been cast in wasn’t far from where they were now. And the two wouldn’t realize he was missing for a little bit.

_I know Zordon said not to try to get her out, but destroying the table might buy me time to get her back to the command center…_

Slipping away he tried to remember the maze of halls to get to the spell room.

* * *

Jazz was glad that Blaster was sitting in the passenger seat when they pulled up to the school. Lennox had told the communications bot to stay with Jazz.

“That signature…”

“I know, those are the kids that Mads was hanging out with, and the fact they’re here, I think they may actually be on Earth’s side. I don’t think kids would be willing to do something to another and then help with the search party.”

Blaster thought a moment. “Mads is a good judge of character, which is actually kind of scary since that seems to be a trait that is rare, at least with her accuracy.”

“Could you two focus,” Lennox sighed. “Blaster you’re with me. Sorry Jazz, but until they trust us, you and Sideswipe aren’t going to be of use other than as transportation.”

“As long as we find Mads and bring her home safe I’m okay with it.”

* * *

Tommy found the room and the altar, so far no one had stopped him. The table seemed to glow faintly as he neared it. /What the hell? /

Markings on the table looked scorched, like they had been burned out. He could make out some of them, ones that he could make out looked like something out of history books. Though others were alien, and they were the ones that were more burned out. /What happened here? /

He remembered Zordon had told him to destroy the source, though he had expected something else.

Hearing someone walking down the hall Tommy pulled against the wall in time to avoid being spotted by Goldar who passed by not even stopping.

“How did I become the babysitter for this group? I should be treated with more respect.” Goldar stomped down the hall. “And now I’m told to leave the guardian brat alone. She needs to learn her place, after how she humiliated me.” Goldar punched the wall. “And Rita has me watching the brat she gave the coin to? He couldn’t even do one simple task.”

Tommy stayed silent, not wanting to be caught.

Goldar’s ramblings grew quieter as he rounded a corner. Looking at the table again he knew it had to be whatever was keeping the eclipse going. Tommy drew the blade that had come with the armor. He had never really used weapons before, preferring to keep to fists or kicks.

A practice swing or two gave him a little confidence with it before he silently prayed the blade wouldn't break.

* * *

Madison screamed out in pain as she felt the surge of energy crash into her. Lying still after a moment she tried to remember how to breathe. Whatever had happened hurt like Hell.

Staring at the ceiling of the cell, she closed her eyes feeling the soft calming presence of the man that seemed to appear in her dreams only.

She pushed the presence away gently, not wanting to bother them.

* * *

Merrick felt a rush of energy, though, he could feel Zen Aku starting to wake. Finster had his back to him, going for something on a shelf. Watching Merrick saw his hand morph into the clawed hand of Zen Aku’s.

_No, nonono, I haven’t been able to get the girl out of here yet._

_It can’t be helped,_ Zen Aku’s words came, still soft, like he was just starting to wake up.

Finster spun around and stammered. Before he could shout out an alarm Zen Aku moved forward, covering his mouth with a hand as he pressed him to the wall. “Make a sound I’ll kill you alchemist. Merrick would balk, but he’s human,” Zen Aku took charge of the situation. _I’m still willing to get the pup out of here Merrick, but the pup needs someone to protect her._

* * *

Tommy had made it into another corridor when he had to grab the wall for support. He felt dizzy, and more energized. Though the burning had him hiss, sending the armor away to escape it.

Leaning against the wall he wrapped an arm around his side. He had willed the blade away, amazed it hadn't shattered when he had hit the stone table. Though the spell it had held, had thrown him into the far wall stunning him briefly.

* * *

Alpha noted the eclipse was starting to fade. The Rangers weren’t in the Command Center at least. “Zordon, looks like Tommy was able to complete it, should we pull him back now?”

“Negative, if we bring him back, Rita would know we were using him as a double agent. For now he’s going to have to stay where he is.”

* * *

Madison stirred again, Merrick was still missing, though there was a basket with a note with her name on it.

> Little Guardian,
> 
> I made a deal, for now you should be safe. I am sorry that I had to leave you but this is for the best. Zen Aku will get you back to Earth. Please do as he says, he will not harm you, but I do not know if that will extend to others. 

Under the letter was a blanket, pulling it out, she heard something hard fall to the stone floor. Blinking a moment she realized what it was, the bright pink plastic had her fall to her knees, tearing up slightly as she scooped it up. / How the hell was this able to be found again? / She pulled open the small blade, seeing that it was still damaged from hitting Goldar’s tooth, sliding the blade back away, she looked at the other blades in the pocket knife. She found they were still intact. Her mini picks were there, ones she wasn’t great with, but she could at least try. /I get out of here I can find him, maybe get him out of here too. / She backed to the wall again keeping the small blade in hand. If the kind man in the wolf shirt had smuggled it to her he probably intended on her using it as a last resort. / Besides, my ankle still messed up, I don’t think I can get far on it yet. / She slipped the pocketknife into the elastic band of her skirt. For now she’d play along. The letter had said to trust him at least.

Keeping the blanket around herself she bit her lip. She had no idea why they wanted her in the first place, and she didn’t know where Tommy was, which meant she’d have to try to find him before they left.

* * *

_Okay how are we going to do this? Because of you they barely trust me, and until that table is fixed we can keep her semi safe._ Zen Aku was still mad about Goldar striking the child in the first place. He was pacing the grand hall debating what to do.

_We hide her with the heroes. But test them first, I want to make sure they can actually keep a Guardian safe.  
_

Zen Aku paused at that. /You actually want me to fight the protectors of a Guardian? Haven’t we been fighting about that for the last three thousand years? /

“Ah, Zen Aku,” Rita’s voice pulled them out of their conversation. “If I had known that the eclipse would have had ill effects on you I would have waited a little longer to warn you before casting it.”

Zen Aku stilled his face at least, he didn’t believe a word the woman said. Only reason he was there was because he was one of the only Orgs awake. Rita had enough idiots around and Toxica was too loyal to Master Org.

* * *

“Man, not sure what happened, but whatever stopped that eclipse was perfectly timed.” Jason slumped into a chair at Ernie’s while the others fell about at chairs at the same table. The fight they had been in had ended an hour ago, and all of them were too wound up to go home yet. It had stayed near the lake, so they knew their families were safe.

Lennox and the other soldiers had called off the search, or at least including them for the time being, actually ordering them to go home when the monster attack first started.

Billy was looking over printouts that he had managed to get of the three soldiers that lived with Madison. He was pretty sure that if the government knew that Alpha had hacked their systems to get the information, all of them would be in trouble, but so far they were being careful. He also doubted Zordon knew about the information. Alpha had given it to him, but he was pretty sure it was Shayla that had Alpha get it for them.

“So what is that?” Trini glanced over his shoulder at one of the sheets that happened to have a blurry picture of something that looked to be very Zord like.

“According to the file, something called a Cybertronian.” He kept his voice down. If they were there, he wondered if they were a threat to the Rangers and everyone else, something that they didn’t need to deal with along with Rita.

* * *

Madison scrambled to her feet as the figures came to the door. One of them she had seen before, it was the horned wolf that seemed to be respected by the others. The others were the faceless ones that had been with the gold ape that had captured her and Tommy.

“You’re coming with me.” The sword in his hand went down breaking the chain holding her ankle. Before she could react he swung the blade around again, taking out the putties that were with him.

Madison stood still a moment, long enough for him to grab her wrist before marching from the cell. She limped along to stay on her feet at least. “Aren’t they your friends?” She tugged at her wrist, yelping when he pulled her closer, the sword in his hand going dangerously close to her neck. It had taken all she had to not scream before, and now she was fighting the same, not wanting Goldar to come rescue her.

“No talking.”

The thirteen year old swallowed hard and gave a slight nod, managing not to yelp when he picked her up. A wave of dizziness hit her as her scar burned.

Madison managed to stay silent only through biting down on the inside of her lip, soon tasting the coppery bite of her own blood.

Merrick scowled in the back of his head. _You didn’t have to scare her._ His voice pipped up as they stepped out of the portal into a park in Angel Grove.

Thinking a moment, he headed off towards a more abandoned end of town. “You wanted her back on Earth, she’s back on Earth. Now shut up until we get somewhere less exposed.”

When Madison started to wake again, the monster was crouched over where he had set her, holding both her wrists in one hand. The other was wrapping rope around them and a pipe securing her. Madison tried to protest, but something had been shoved in her mouth.

“We can’t have you screaming and alerting others we’re here. He already stated that he didn’t want you seeing other humans hurt.” Zen Aku stepped back once he was done, looking at the small girl.

She tugged at the binding which kept her hands just out of reach with how she was seated to get the gag out. Angered blue eyes glared at him when she realized what he had said. This was the man that had taken her companion. Her eyes scouted around for him, hoping to see the kind man again, and hoping that he wasn’t hurt.

“I won’t let you get hurt, but I need to get a few things. You’ll be safe as long as you don’t try to escape. I’ll kill anyone you run to for help.” He had his back to her as he spoke. “Just as easily as I took out those putties.”

He could hear her slump against the wall, the thought of what he had done still fresh in her mind. Pulling her legs up, she curled up the best she could, not sure if he was lying or not.

 _Seriously stop scaring her Zen Aku. She’s been through enough already!_ Merrick growled in the back of his head.

_If she didn’t look so much like your Princess would you care?_

The two walked from the basement room where Madison was restrained. She whimpered behind the gag wondering if she would have been better off still on the moon. She could feel the knife that had been given back to her was still tucked in her skirt, though she had no way to get to it. While alone, she looked about, there were strange markings on the floor and wall around her. Reaching out best she could she was able to touch the marking closest to her and cried out as she felt like she was shocked. Pulling back she stayed curled into the long jacket she was still wearing. The shock was still throbbing through her, making her sob as it reacted with her scar, the burning from the scar had her wishing she could scream.

* * *

Shayla froze, she had been in the park needing some fresh air. Though there was a small breeze that played through her hair for a brief moment. Her fingers went to her necklace at the feel of it.

“Merrick…” She turned towards the wind, hoping to see him. “Of course he wouldn’t be here…” She frowned as she realized she was alone. A frustrated sigh had her starting back to the command center, deciding to walk to the edge of town first before teleporting.

* * *

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Rita shrieked. “GOLDAR!”

Baboo and Squat both looked at each other and nodded before wordlessly, leaving to find somewhere else to be. Neither wanted to have THAT anger turned on them.

“She couldn’t have escaped, there’s no way she would have shattered the chain.” Goldar managed not to stammer. “We also haven’t been able to find the Org.”

* * *

Zordon scowled when he heard the alarm go off.

The scene he saw on the viewing globe was putties seeming to appear all over the city. They were looking for something. 

"Bring the Rangers here." Shayla walked in. "Merrick is out there, I know it's him, but if the curse isn't broken, the children may be in danger."

* * *

Madison woke when the Org pulled the gag from her mouth, and held a bottle of water up for her to drink. She was tempted to refuse, but her mouth was so dry. When she had finished half the bottle he pulled it away.

“Where’s Wolfie? He said he made a deal to keep me safe, if this is it… I think I’d rather be back in that cold cell.” She tugged at the rope, with the same results she had whenever she tried it before.

 _Wolfie?_ Zen Aku almost laughed at that. The name in a way was fitting. Merrick would have laughed as well if he wasn’t in charge for now.

“Your companion is unharmed. Here, you need to eat something as well. You need your strength. It would not do if you were weak, you have a special role to play.” Merrick and Zen Aku both agreed they wouldn’t release her unless they knew that these rangers could keep her safe.

What he offered was what looked like small Cornish hen. The smell from it was delicate, and made her stomach grumble. Madison bit her lip a moment. “Release my hands then. I won’t be fed like a baby.”

“And risk you coming at me with your blade? I let you keep it and his jacket to help you stay calm. Once I can trust you won’t run off I’ll release your wrists. For now you’ll have to just allow this.”

Madison scowled slightly at that. “My ankle is still messed up, so you really think I'm going to go far?" She tugged at her wrists again. She yelped as he reached out his hand going for her throat.

Zen Aku pulled back when he saw the fear in her eyes. "You need to eat, I'll release you for now, but as soon as you're done I'll have to bind your wrists again. Though you try to escape and I will not give you this freedom again understand?"

Mads bit her lip a moment. Lowering her head she nodded. "I'll behave. You won't have to tie my wrists again."

"It's both our safety." 

* * *

Hours later Madison stumbled a little as she had to fight to keep up with Zen Aku. She had a gag in her mouth, and her wrists were bound with the end of the rope as a lead. When she looked up she realized why. Two of the rangers were in the park, Madison struggled as Zen Aku pulled her closer as they were spotted.

Both were in their armor, meaning Rita was probably up to something, probably why he had spotted some of her putties around. This would make things a little more interesting. Unfortunately it might help her too.

The pink had spotted the two of them first and elbowed her companion in blue. 

Both froze a moment. The sword in the monster's hand was close to the girl's neck. 

"The weakest two. I'll tell you what, you defeat me here and now, I'll let you take the Guardian. Though may want to hurry before Rita finds out we're here."

In the back of his head he could hear Merrick yelling, he had agreed to testing the Rangers, but not putting Madison in danger. 

"Why don't you let her go first?"

The voice came from Blue, and Madison could swear she knew the voice. 

Zen Aku nodded, the two were next to a tree and he pushed her against it, the rope at her wrists coiling around her and the tree making her forced to stand there, her back to the tree. "Stay." He ordered coldly.

Pink started for her, but stopped when the blade moved to stop her. 

"You are not to touch her or the ropes unless you beat me. If the other Rangers show you will lose the chance to get the tiny guardian."

Madison shook her head at that, she hadn't agreed to this. She had agreed to witness it, but not be the prize. She protested the best she could about it unable to do more than just make a few small sounds.

"She's just a kid," This was from Pink, who also sounded familiar to her. Madison tried to think about where she had heard those two voices before, while tryin to get to the knife she still had on her. Zen Aku had let her keep it, which didn't make sense to her, after all he kept her tied up for their protection. 

* * *

Zordon saw Billy and Kimberly fighting the wolf creature, something that he hadn't seen in a while. "Alpha, get the others, Billy and Kimberly may be in over their heads."

Jason had been in the Control Room at the time. "I'll go first."

"No, I need you to do something first Jason. Trini and Zack will be enough to stall for time if needed, but it is time." 

Jason realized he wasn't talking to him at first and turned around seeing the Green Ranger there. "What the hell is he doin here Zordon?"

"To give you information. Look, Jason I was working for Rita to keep Madison safe, that ended when Rita hurt the kid." He took off his helmet. "But for now you have someone on the inside. I came to see if you could find those two." He nodded to the viewing globe. "Zen Aku took her from Rita. I don't know if it's going to be a good thing yet or not." He looked worried. "We have a common goal. Rita and the others call her a Guardian. I'm guessing that's like Zordon."

"You would be correct. Though she shouldn't be active, and the fact she is here in Angel Grove has been puzzling."

Jason looked at Zordon a moment. "You knew she could have been in danger and did nothing?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave now or let the two finish explaining things. As it was he was pissed Tommy had left Mads in danger, though the look on his face, the green ranger was pissed about that too.

"Look, if I knew I wouldn't have left her there. Which is why I'm going to stay where I am." Tommy winced slightly, Rita was summoning him. "We have to make this quick or she'll figure it out."

"Make what quick?"

"I'm trying to make it up to all of you, even Madison."

"We still aren't sure that it will even work. But if it works it will only be temporary."

Alpha walked up to the two Rangers with a device in his hand. "It's going to have to be you Jason that uses it. We tied it to your armor," He explained handing it to him. "Until we can break the spell on the green armor, this should be able to work to give temporary relief. She'll know we're trying to free Tommy though so use it sparingly." He added.

"What's it do?"

* * *

Zack was the first one to the park. Kim was kneeling holding her side, while Billy was unconscious. 

"Kim?"

"That monster still has Madison." She tried to stand, but found she was unable to. 

"Kim, stay still alright." Zack place his hand on her shoulder as Trini caught up with them. 

* * *

"You know I don't like this." Jason admitted. "What if it doesn't work, you could be just as bad as that Zen Aku..." He was still pissed that he was kept from helping Kim and Billy.

"Zen Aku isn't the only one there. Merrick is trapped in his body." Shayla bit her lip. "He, he allowed himself to be cursed to save the other warriors, and me." She had come in late, but it was clear she was pissed about the situation. "Zordon you should have told me they were both out in the open." She frowned. She wasn't going to be mad at the kids. After all they were all dragged into this, something that she would have never done. 

"There was no time. Zen Aku went after them not the other way around.

* * *

"Jazz, where are you?" Blaster was in Lennox's pocket in his alt mode, but he was feeling a strange reading, like Jazz, but in a place where unless there was a situation, he wouldn't be.

"At the juice bar why?"

"Then it might be Mads!" He sounded excited. "The park, close to the lake. Lennox, we're closer. Jazz can you meet us there?"

Jazz revved his engine. He was glad he had tinted windows because no one near him could see that there wasn't an actual driver. "I can be there in three minutes." He pulled out of his parking space.

"And here I'm across town. No fair." Sunstreaker complained over the com link. "And if these humans scratch my paint I'm breaking protocol."

"You will not." William countered. "Besides don't you have Howie and Haley nearby?"

"They're still putting up signs for her brother."

* * *

Madison glared at Zen Aku when he released her. They were back in the basement room and her wrists were still bound, but at least he wasn't gripping her arm. "You told me you wouldn't be too hard on them. The Blue Ranger could have died!"

"Why do you care so much?" He asked watching her. "You don't even know if they are human."

"Their living beings as a medic I have to worry." She tried to work her wrists free. She couldn't get the knots loose. 

_She has a point._ Merrick chimed in making Zen Aku growl and Madison step back with a slight whimper. 

He moved quick, tying the lead rope that still bound her wrists to the pipe again, making sure she was within the markings. "I'll return."

Madison stayed where she was, watching him leave the room. Closing her eyes she sank to the floor pulling her legs up biting her lip. "Wolfie, you better be okay. Because next time I see you I'm decking you for this." She leaned her head back against the wall. She wouldn't understand Zen Aku, though this time he didn't stuff the rag back in her mouth. Though seeing how quickly the Pink and Blue Rangers were taken down, she wasn't sure if she wanted to try to scream for help. If anyone heard her, they'd be badly hurt, probably in less time. She rubbed at her scar wishing it would stop burning.


	9. Secrets learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret identity rule's tossed to the side. At least for a bit.

"She's stronger than you were back then." Zen Aku had made sure to keep his voice low as he stood just outside the door where the girl was being kept.

_She should be with them, they'd be able to protect her from Rita._ Merrick responded. Neither of them really trusted the witch. There was something about her that screamed to be wary, but that she shouldn’t be destroyed. Even if both thought that they could.

"You wanted to make sure that they were the ones to protect her. The two I took down were too easy.” Zen Aku scoffed slightly as he stepped away from the door, almost positive that the girl wouldn’t be able to hear them.

_They are children, and not as skilled warriors as I am. This is true, but I see potential._ Merrick wasn’t sure how he knew, but the kids would get better, they just needed a push. He had a feeling that they were going to be interesting.

"There are still three to challenge, and we're not sure if Rita will send Goldar and her pet for us yet." He paced the room, the girl was impressing him, making him almost wish she had found the mask instead of Merrick, not that he'd let Merrick know that. Though there was something so pure about her, making him want to keep protecting her.

_We can handle those two. If they come, we figure out a way to get her to the Rangers. Agreed?_

Zen Aku looked at the door where the girl was locked in. "Agreed." He would miss her company, but Merrick was right, she needed to be somewhere safer, and the seal they had wouldn't hold too long. Less so if she managed to break the circle. He still wasn’t sure what Merrick had done, though so far it had kept her hidden.

* * *

Shayla scowled as she saw the condition of the pink and blue rangers. Blue seemed worse off, which upset her more, knowing he wasn't a fighter. Zen Aku must have focused his attacks on the boy feeling the girl wouldn’t be as much of a challenge.

"Both of you power down." She didn't even look at Zordon as she moved to care for them. "What happened out there?" She asked as they both let their armor leave. “Alpha, I need medical supplies, fresh water as well.”

"Other than us getting our asses kicked?" Kimberly groaned a little as she removed her helmet. "Billy, you okay?" She noted how he winced.

"Will be." He groaned as Trini helped him. "That didn't go as well as planned." He was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs.

* * *

Mads bit her lip as she looked at the etching on the floor. It was done in chalk, something so fragile seemed so strange after all the strength he had shown. It also reminded her of Merrick, whom she had seen scribbling on the floor with chalk when he had made sure she was asleep. She looked at the door again before tugging at her wrists, if she could get free, maybe she could figure out where she was.

_If I could get out of here maybe I can get in range so the Autobots can find me._ She winced as she managed to get one of her wrists free, looking at the damage, it stung, but she could move it. She freed her other wrist wincing again as she wiggled her fingers to get circulation back. Watching the door she nodded. She'd have to escape now. _Jazz you better have Blaster scanning for me._ She attempted to stand, her ankle hurt, but she could put weight on it. The window across the room wasn’t too high, she knew she could climb to it, she just hoped that it wasn’t locked.

* * *

Zack grinned at his students as they all clapped at the end of the class. "That was great, just practice that we'll see how well you do next week."

"You want help closing up?" One of the older students asked as the parents moved to gather up their kids.

"Naw, it's okay, Ernie's in the back. Thanks though George, your dad looks like he's ready to go."

About an hour later Zack was about to lock up the center when he heard the sound of a child yell out. Turning Zack saw the putties chasing something between the few scattered cars in the lot. The small figure managed to kick two down, bouncing off them into a back spring off the hood of a car activating the car alarm in the process, causing the putties to scramble back slightly.

The girl was running towards them, and he recognized her. “Madison,” He managed to catch up with her as she tripped on a crack in the pavement. Kneeling with her he looked at the putties, who were destroying the car with much vengeance. “Mads, can you walk?” He helped her up, as much as he hated the idea of risking putting Ernie in danger, he was sure Ernie would agree to this.

“I, I think so, made it this far.” She was limping heavily though as she moved and he pulled her closer to help steady her, the car wouldn’t last too long. “I need to call home, my uncle and cousin must be freaking out.”

“Come on,” He ushered her towards the building keeping her in front of him. He’d have to figure out a way to separate from her to call the others, but for now he was trying to think of what to do, Billy and Kim were still down thanks to the guy that had her. Not to mention he wasn’t sure if he should actually take her to the command center, with as much time as she had spent with Rita, there was no telling if she was still good or not, something he really didn’t want to risk. “Easy okay? We wait for those guys to leave, then you can call them alright?”

Zack managed to get her inside and locked the door. She had stumbled back from the door and slumped against the wall easing the weight on her bad ankle. “Zack,” she bit her lip. “The monsters still have Tommy. The ones that first grabbed us,” She was fighting to keep herself at least somewhat coherent. “How, how long was I gone?”

Ernie came out of the office. “Anything wrong Zack?”

Zack looked at Madison rubbing her arms a little as he helped her to the dining room. “Yeah, monsters outside and the town’s missing princess just showed up. Think we can at least get her something to drink for now? I’m sure the Rangers will show up to deal with the monsters.” He looked at the owner of the juice bar.

Ernie looked at her dirty clothes and face and knelt so he was at her height smiling. “Why don’t you come with me. You too Zack, we wouldn’t want to draw attention.” Holding out his hand for her he was glad she took it. “Let’s get an ice pack for that ankle too. You liked the mixed berry smoothie didn’t you?”

“The purple one,” She nodded limping with him. Zack watched them, noting how Ernie was moving at her pace.

“I’ll be right there, just want to make sure this door is secure.” He hoped that it would get them out of earshot so he could call the command center and hopefully Jason and Trini, there was no way he’d ask Kim and Billy to join in their condition.

“Here, why don’t you sit here, get off that ankle. Do you want to call your uncle?”

Madison nodded when Ernie helped her to a table. “I need to let him know I’m okay.” She winced as her sleeve rubbed against her wrists.

“Okay, let me see.” He carefully took her wrists. “I have a kit behind the counter, let’s get those cleaned up and wrapped.”

Madison nodded slightly, clearly trying to focus. Ernie caught it and gave a soft look. The girl had probably been through hell with the state she was in.

Zack stayed back a bit, tapping his communicator. “Zordon, I found Madison, well she found me. But I’m going to need help getting her out of here. We’re surrounded by Putties.”

Madison started to fade off before Ernie got back to her side. She rested her head on the table needing a few minutes to rest. Then she’d try to figure out how to get a message to Lennox and the others.

“I’ll send the others to you as soon as they get here, try to hold out Zack.” The voice was Shayla’s not Zordon’s. “Is she okay?” There was true concern in the woman’s voice.

He glanced over to where she and Ernie were. “She seems to be. I think she’s more scared. I don’t blame her honestly.”

He turned back to the door hearing glass crack. “Hurry,” He added as he gave another look back to the two. There was no way he’d let them get hurt. Pulling his morpher from his pocket he watched the door a moment before activating it.

If Ernie and Madison noticed the flash they didn’t react, instead he heard Ernie get her up as glass shattered in the dining room.

[Fuck,] he thought as the doors gave. Zack didn’t have time to keep an eye on Ernie and the girl, he’d just have to make sure that they weren’t overwhelmed until Jason and Trini could get there.

“Come on, let’s get back Madison.” Ernie was moving them back out of the area keeping her behind him going for the office.

Zack darted to the dining room to buy them time.

* * *

Jason and Trini made it to the center managing to take out the stragglers outside. “What the hell happened?” Jason asked as he helped Zack take out the rest of the putties inside. “And I counted about twenty, all for one little kid...”

“Ernie and Mads are going to freak if I don’t show up without the armor.” Zack responded. “We need to get her safe.”

Jason nodded, “We’ll get her and Ernie, looks like we’re coming here before school to help clean up.” He added.

Zack headed into the locker room while the other two looked at each other.

“I’ll go get her and talk to him.” Trini suggested. “Make sure Zack’s really okay. We don’t know if that other guy’s around.”

Jason gave a nod. “Tell him sorry.”

“You know one of these days you’re patching things over with him Jason.” She was smirking under her helmet.

Walking into the office he saw the girl curled up on the couch. Ernie didn’t look surprised to see her. “How much damage is out there?”

“The doors and a window. I’m sorry Ernie. How’s the kid?”

“Twisted ankle, she’ll be fine, I bet this is the first time she’s really felt safe though,” He sighed a moment. “You’re not turning her into one of you are you?”

She shook her head. “No, and, we’ll try to get here early to help out. She’ll be safe don’t worry.” Trini didn’t want to wake her, the kid looked like she was actually relaxed. She bit her lip before stepping closer.

* * *

“She’s right, you should have pulled her in as soon as you found out Zordon.” Jason slammed his hands on the console, and felt bad about making Alpha jump. “That little girl isn’t going to feel safe and why? Because you needed to control the situation?” He was keeping himself as calm as he could after all.

In the other room Mads stirred a little as she started to wake. She could hear voices talking and winced a little as she tried to sit up.

"Seems Sleeping Beauty is up." The voice wasn't one she knew.

Madison was lying on a table, the room was pure white, the walls were some kind of metal. She tried to tense up, prepare to fight like the guys had taught her, but for some reason she didn’t feel threatened. Instead she felt safer than she had even with Wolfie by her side.

"I'm not a princess." She grumbled at the voice. Moving she went to get off the table as the strange woman she had seen the day of the tournament stood from where she had been sitting.

"No, you're a warrior if anything. Please don't get up yet, you went through a lot and need rest." She spoke softly. “You’re safe here.” She picked up a rag from a nearby bowl to place on the girl’s brow.

"I need to get home." She countered slipping off the table, yelping as her foot buckled under her. “Okay, tripping in the parking lot must have made it worse.”

"Easy!" The woman caught her. "I told you not to get up yet."

Her yelp had brought the others though, all in uniform. Madison tensed seeing them, remembering faintly seeing a figure in green back at the castle. "No... You're working with the monsters." She scrambled back from the woman reaching for her pocket knife.

The one in yellow looked at the others. "We're not. Easy Madison, you know us."

The voice was familiar, she kept tense, her hand hovering at her pocket, trying to decide which way to go if they attacked, even though the woman put her hands on her shoulders.

The one in yellow unhooked the helmet, removing it, after the nod from the others. "Madison, Shayla's right, you need to rest still."

"Tr-trini?" She relaxed slightly, though it was clear she was confused.

"Yes, you're safe okay? We're the Power Rangers." Zack added taking off his helmet. "So try to relax a little bit for now. We'll get you back to your uncle soon alright?"

"You now know a secret very few know." Zordon drew her attention to himself and she stepped back into the woman behind her.

"She wouldn't have needed to learn this way if you had done things properly.”

“We can argue about that later,” Jason removed his helmet as well. “For now, Madison, we need to ask you some questions. If you don’t mind.”

She allowed Zack to help her back up onto the table and bit her lip. “Debriefing me, on what I saw?”

“Only if you’re up to it.”

She looked at her bandaged wrists a moment. “I’ll tell you all I know. It’s the least I can do. But I want to know that my Uncle and Cousin are okay.”

Jason glanced at Zordon. “Think that’s possible? You’ve found others before.”

“They have strange machines with them don’t they?” Zordon looked at her. “You have an alien energy around you, which may have been how Rita found you.”

Shayla frowned. “Which is why you should have brought her here earlier.”

“We hoped that you wouldn’t notice them. My family and I came to make sure the Rangers weren’t a threat to human kind.” She looked up. “Which is why I need to make sure they’re okay. I, I promised I would keep them safe.”

“Right now you’re in no condition to even keep yourself safe,” Jason rested his hand on her shoulder. “Relax a little longer alright, we’ll have to figure something out, but I’m sure they’d want you safe too.” He gave her a small grin. “Just a few more hours at least? That way we can figure out how to keep Putties from showing up at your door.”


	10. Down time and allies found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have some down time, Shayla retrieves an ally and brings them into the Command Center

Jazz almost caused an accident when he heard Blaster over the radio. Howard was with him and managed to keep from hitting the steering wheel.

Three simple words, that was all it had taken to distract the pair.

“I found her.”

Howard whipped his head around at the car honking at them. “Jazz, get us off the street.” He whispered knowing there was no way that he could drive. He was fumbling for his phone, needing a moment to actually compose himself.

“Yeah, right, Blaster give us a moment.”

Once they were safely off the road Howard actually climbed out the driver’s side leaning against Jazz, careful not to scratch the paint job. “Okay now seriously don’t be playing a sick prank,” He mumbled.

“I found her signature at that youth club that she and her friends spend time at. There were three of those signatures we’ve been looking for, then they disappeared again. I’m sorry Howard, Jazz. I’m still searching, but the signal was weak at best.” Blaster actually sounded upset. “I am really starting to hate how many blind spots this fucking city has!”

“You’re the best we have for surveillance, find a way around it Blaster.” This was Jazz, his tone tense. “Find the signal again quick.” Jazz was pissed that they weren’t closer to town. In fact they were following energy readings that had lead them into the industrial complex, and after an hour of searching, nada.

“Jazz chill, you and I both know there is enough weird going on here to mess with Cybertronian sensors.” Though Howard was mostly saying it to keep the peace. “Blaster, do your best to find it again, we’ll come back to base.”

“I’ll try to find more information for you by then. Jazz, I’ll find her again you know I will. I refuse to lose another sparkling.”

Howard cast Jazz a glance, he wasn’t sure what Blaster was talking about, though the way the Autobots talked about his sister, it seemed like even with Jazz out of her, they still considered her one of theirs.

* * *

Shayla paused at the edge of the driveway. She could feel something off nearby, something dark was in the neighborhood. Though she looked back at address that Madison had given her. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the porch.

There was a familiar, yet alien feel of energy nearby, something that reminded her vaguely of the Wild Zords that protected her, but only vaguely, like a slight whisper. Shaking her head she moved up to the door knocking on it. Madison would be safe for now, but if things went badly, she might not be.

A breeze played with her hair a moment, right before the man Madison had been with at the youth center, which seemed like a lifetime ago, opened the door.

Lennox stood there a moment unable to speak, he had seen the woman before, briefly, a few times actually, she had been at the Youth Center, and had offered to help search for Madison. She was a civilian, that was all he actually knew about her.

“May I speak to you a moment? It’s about your niece.”

That snapped him out of it. “She’s not here.”

Howard paused, crossing the room with Blaster in hand, luckily the Autobot was in his alternate form, a smart phone. “Holy…” He kept from cursing. “Ma’am, I swear you look like my cousin’s Mama. Wouldn’t happen to be from Detroit would you?”

Lennox glanced at Howie a moment. “Why don’t you come in? Howie, warn the others we have a lady guest?”

“I won’t be staying long,” She gave a small smile, “In fact she asked me to speak with you alone.”

“You found her?”

Shayla nodded. “She is alright, but scared to return, just in case the people that took her come for her again.”

“Where is she?”

“Safe, she’s with an associate of mine, but right now, she needs you to read this.” Shayla handed over a letter Madison had written.

Lennox took the letter catching sight of Howie returning to the front room with the phone in hand.

> Captain Lennox,
> 
> Shayla thought it best if I wrote to you. I’m fine, right now she’s right though, it isn’t safe for me to return home just yet.
> 
> I did find the people responsible for the energy signatures. No they weren’t the ones that grabbed me. Though trust me when I tell you I can’t tell you who they are at this moment. But I’m with them, and I’m about as safe with them as I am with you, but… they have information I want to learn.
> 
> And so you know, I’m staying because I could be a liaison between them and the Cybertronians, I will need at least one thing I wasn’t able to grab from home when I was taken. That is if you think you can spare my phone.
> 
> Mads
> 
> PS: Don’t let Howie get upset. When things are safe again I’ll cook all the favorites okay

“Pops?” Howie looked at him.

“Why don’t you get Mad’s go bag ready. Don’t forget her phone.” He didn’t look over, but handed the letter over. The PS told him all he needed to know. They had an unwritten rule between the three of them, if they could send messages, if she was worried about her brother things were fine, if she left a joke for him she was in serious trouble.

Shayla looked at the phone, there was something about it, even though the younger man nodded. “You sure?”

Lennox nodded, she was asking for Blaster at least, meaning that she’d have backup they could trust. He’d also be able to get information to them without putting her in danger. “You wanted to talk? Let’s step outside.” He nodded to the back where the pool was. “That is if you don’t mind.”

She nodded. “Very well.”

Howard stepped into Madison’s room and pulled Baster from his pocket. “You guys already scanned her didn’t you?”

Blaster shifted forms jumping from his hand and landing on the dresser. “Of course. Optimus knows too.” He sat down watching the human. “It’s the most reasonable idea if you think about it. I’m the smallest, and I’d be able to keep us all in the loop.”

“He’s right, and she came here with no weapons, I know she knows at least Lennox carries.” Sideswipe had been in the front yard, his night on watch duty. “She has a strange energy reading, but pretty sure if she was a threat she would have reacted to us already. She walked within a few feet of me.” His voice came from Blaster’s speaker.

“Jazz, your call on this. Lennox seems cool with it, but I’m still wary. If she’s found the rangers, why haven’t they brought her back yet. She’s an innocent kid.” Howard dropped to the floor to try to see if he could find where she stuck her go bag.

“I trust Madison, she must have a reason to not want to come back yet. Blaster, keep a low profile unless Madison is in physical danger. And keep in contact with us as much as you safely can, don’t ruin her cover.” Jazz’s voice seemed to come from a speaker on the alarm clock radio by her bed. Blaster was having fun with throwing the signals around.

“Glad you’re enjoying this, but really, can you be serious?” Howard sighed. “Though is Optimus linked in?”

“Not at the moment, they’re currently dealing with a situation that Sam started. Apparently…” Blaster tapped his fingertips together as if thinking.

“He went crazy he’s writing ancient Cybertronian. He was stressed from college. Madison was not in as close contact,” Jazz spoke up. “So far only humans there that don’t seem to be showing affects are the soldiers, and Miss Mikaela seem to be unaffected.” He added.

“She was bound to you, that’s why she was affected Jazz.” Howard found the bag and fought to throw it across the room.

“And you think I don’t live with that regret? I failed her, don’t allow all of us to do so Howard. Your sister, knows what she is doing.”

Howard glared at the speaker knowing that Jazz wouldn’t see it, but it was better than yelling in frustration. “Fine, but constant contact Blaster. We already lost her once. I don’t want to lose her again. Not when I promised Dad I’d protect her.”

* * *

Jason glanced back at Madison as she paused in the large chamber they stood in. The small girl was looking at the Zords in awe. Walking up to them, she paused a moment before stopping.

“Maybe you shouldn’t get too close Madison.” Zack started for her, but paused as she reached up, touching the wolf lightly. Billy placed his hand on Zack’s shoulder.

“I don’t think they’d hurt her just watch.” Billy wasn’t sure how he knew, but he felt a calm from the blue Zord, like something was being woken.

“The spark feels different, ancient…” She spoke softly, but her voice carried in the large chamber. The eyes of all five Zords flashed a moment. “There is something missing…” She pulled her hand away and groaned.

Zack brushed off Billy’s hand as Billy glanced to Jason, they had all heard her words, and had seen the fighter in green. Zack got to her and she bit her lip a moment. “Hey you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry.” She shook her head. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Have food!” Kim and Trini both walked in holding up bags. “Hope you don’t mind Chinese. Was the only thing we could agree on.”

“I was willing to cook though, seriously we had to go to Pheonix Garden.” Trini gave a small frown, she was used to decent food, joys of cooking at home, though the place did have decent pot stickers, which she had ordered her favorites. “I swear that place smells wrong.”

“Because the food isn’t half bad, come on, the kid looks like she could use something quick, we can spoil her later with your family cooking okay?” Kim smiled brightly as she walked towards the others. “Huh something happen?”

Madison shook her head. “I’m good. Were you able to get egg drop soup?” She noted Trini’s shudder at that. “Sorry, it’s just I went for the lightest things I could think of.”

“It’s not your fault.” Trini had hoped Madison hadn’t caught it and walked up to her giving her a hug. “Don’t worry, nothing is your fault alright?”

“You two are awesome though.” Jason took the bag from Trini, he could already smell the Kung Po. “Figured outside would be good. Night’s warm, and we’re not breaking the rules by taking her back to town yet.”

“Sound’s good, besides this far out, no light pollution, I wonder if we’ll see shooting stars.” Madison said with a grin.

“It’s too early in the season,” Billy shrugged. “Though who knows, makes me wish I had my telescope out here.”

“We’ll have to come out here with it later then? Would keep me from looking at microscopes all the time.”

“And we’re about to lose the geeks.” Zack lightly teased. Madison stuck her tongue out at him.

“At least I’m not asking to see what I missed in school yet… I’m going to hate catching up again aren’t I?”

“We’ll help you don’t worry.”

The six kids moved outside to eat. Madison went to the edge of the balcony looking out over the desert. “New moon…” She paused a moment. “Seems like I missed one being…” She went silent a moment, remembering the other prisoner that had been with her. “They had another prisoner, he was kept with me, and… took care of me.” She rubbed an arm. “He kept Goldar from hitting me after I stabbed him.”

Jason paused. “You stabbed Goldar?”

“I tried to. Last thing I remember really until I woke up in the cell was being thrown. That blue wolf-monster grabbed me while others grabbed Tommy.”

Jason cast a glance at Trini a moment, something missed by the small girl who had turned back to look at the night sky.

“Hey, I’m sure they’re both going to be okay, we promised we’ll find them.” This was Billy that spoke up. “After all, we have you to actually were able to escape, doubted Rita expected that.”

“I, slipped away from the wolf when he was distracted.” She admitted letting him lead her back to the others. “It was only when I left where he kept me those faceless guys started chasing me. So, it’s kind of why I agreed to stay here. I don’t think that my Uncle and his buddies could handle the situation.” She added as she sat next to Trini who handed over the soup for her.

“I don’t know, your Uncle looks pretty tough.” Jason wasn’t really scared of the man, but he respected him. Partly because while Madison had been missing, William Lennox had worked with the cops to not only start a search for her, but had also been on site a few times when Rita had sent monsters down, and had helped get innocent civilians to safety. Watching him keep a cool head.

“Why don’t we let her calm down some more okay? And I’m sure Shayla will be back soon, you’ll have to talk outside, but I’m sure that it won’t be bad if you talk to them.”

“I know, that’s why I asked in my note for my cell. I know he’ll want a full explanation, and honestly, a little glad that it will be over the phone and not in person. He and my cousin can get a little scary when I do something that scares them.”

* * *

Shayla had returned by the time the others were relaxing outside. She watched the six kids as they chatted, Madison’s bag had been placed on one of the consoles.

“Everything went okay Princess?” Zordon asked as she leaned against the computers.

“I don’t know, the place felt strange, I still get the feeling. You sure that the children are okay outside?”

“They’re safe, well within the energy field that protects this place. Do you want us to call them in?”

She shook her head. “No, let them relax a little. It would be good for them.” Her hand went up to her necklace as she thought. “Is the place I suggested actually within range of short jumps?”

“The cottage? Are you sure about that?” He asked.

“She needs to learn, and out of sight of everyone. And I went to the residence she was at. It was safe, but, didn’t feel like the place a young lady should be raised in.”

“It will be a small drain on our system, but everything will still work nominally.”

“How soon can we set it up?”

“As soon as we can purchase the property. It should be at least a few days. I just wanted to make sure that you’re sure about this.”

“Paperwork should go through tomorrow. I haven’t spent the time outside doing nothing.”

Zordon watched her, Shayla’s eyes had a fiery determination, she was going to do this with or without his help. At least she was granting him at least the chance to assist, which meant she was still keeping to the agreement she had made so long ago. “As soon as you get the keys I’ll send Alpha to help set up the security.

“So what was he like?” Trini was asking as they walked inside. “Because if we can figure out how to find him, sounds like he’s someone that we should actually meet.”

Madison bit her lip. “He was tall, had dark hair, but had white streaks. They weren’t like his hair was going gray though. He had a young face, he wasn’t a teen, but he wasn’t old either.” She reached up touching her own streaked hair. “He was kind too, kind of like… Well like how Pops was.” She rubbed her wrist lightly.

Shayla had her back to the kids as they entered, but stiffened hearing Madison’s words. Her fingers traced her necklace lightly. /He’s alive still. I don’t know how, but he’s still alive. / She thought barely schooling her face. She had a feeling he had been alive, the breeze had been enough of a hint. Shoving her thoughts down she closed her eyes a moment before she turned to look at the kids.

“Madison, I’d like to talk to you if I may, a… Proposition of sorts.”

Madison watched her a moment, then saw her bag. “You brought it.” She had seen the phone clipped to the side of the bag. “Surprised Uncle let you bring it, since… technically -”

“You actually have a mobile phone?”

She nodded to Billy.

“It’s not just that is it?” Zordon asked. “This is what you asked us about isn’t it.”

She nodded. “Yes. Blaster, it’s okay change forms. But keep communication between the others to a minimum alright?”

The phone did something very un-phone like, letting go of the bag and seeming to unfold itself. Everyone stepped back a moment while the two foot tall machine stood there.

“Cybertronian,” Zordon said simply. “I thought that the planet was destroyed.”

Blaster looked at him a moment. “I don’t remember a talking head anywhere in the databases.”

Madison scooped him up holding him much like he was a ragdoll. “Blaster behave. He’s the mentor to the Rangers okay? And they’re good guys. We’re all on the same side.” She looked at the small figure she held. “And we’ll have to figure out how much to tell the others.”

“How much have you told them already Mads?”

“Just about you, and we’ll talk about that later, I knew that it would be a little dangerous to go to back home, so this was the best option I could think of to prevent William and Howard from getting caught by that witch that took me.”

Blaster was quiet a moment. “Okay, you have a good point. I doubt that they would actually stay calm. Though you know Jazz is going to be pissed you asked for me not him.”

“Yeah I’ll have to make it up to him later. Now, you have to meet the others, then I’ll explain everything okay?” She turned looking at the others. Guys, this is Blaster, he’s one of my friends, and kind of why we’re here. The group we’re associated with are fighting to protect the Earth, just like you.”

Blaster waved his hand and Billy moved to get a closer look. “An atomaton?”

“I’m nothing like that tin can over there. I am just not a squishy life form.” Blaster retorted.

“He doesn’t mean that Alpha.” She glanced at him.


	11. A scare and a gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gives Mads a scare, and a wild zord makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in forever, but things have happened so... I've been in a mood and jumped to some other stories for a bit.

Madison looked at the small cottage, she was holding Blaster, glad that the jacket she wore was baggy enough to hide him from anyone who might be in the houses nearby. The fact it was a closed culdesac worried her a little more. It would make things more difficult to have the other Autobots come visit her, and more dangerous for innocent bystanders to get involved if Decepticons or Rita found where she was. Though the nearest house was still a little distance away, but a semi would raise eyebrows. Center of the area, which they had passed, had a small playground, a few small kids were running about, she could hear the squeals of laughter behind them.

“Is there something wrong?” Shayla asked glancing back at the girl.

Madison shook her head. “No, just, when you asked me to move in with you, this wasn’t what I expected.” She smiled a little. “Though I’m still not sure what you meant about needing training.” She was glad that Blaster was staying quiet, though probably taking in the same details she was.

“She’s got some of the best training possible already.” Blaster spoke up. He was proud of how the soldiers had trained her. She was better trained than Mikaela and Sam at least. And could handle herself in a situation, something that Sam couldn’t.

“You Autobots really don’t know what she is do you?” Shayla opened up the door to usher them in. “Relax, I’ll try to explain everything, but why don’t we talk inside.” Shayla wanted Madison within the safety of the wards before someone actually did realize where she was.

Madison sighed. “Blaster behave or I’m sending you back to the others.” She walked into the small looking cottage and paused inside the door. “Holy….”

“Is it, not to your liking?” Shayla asked as she stepped in behind her. The cabin on the outside looked normal, but inside, there were two separate loft like areas accessible by laders, with a grand open area between them. Past that area was a balcony that looked out into the back yard, which faded into the forest. She could see where the kitchen was and balked before stepping in. Everything was gorgeous, richly decorated even in it’s simplicity.

“I… this is, I feel like I’m in a castle, not suburbia.” Madison whispered low.

“Will it make you uncomfortable?”

Blaster was quiet, scanning the place. “This is more protected than any places that I’ve been near on this planet.” He kept his voice low. “Communication is actually, spotty. It’s rare that I find a dead zone.”

“I don’t know what to think.” Madison said after a moment. “Can I think on it?”

“Of course, you’re room is to the left. Why don’t you and Blaster explore.” Shayla watched the two look at each other. “No room is locked to you.”

Madison paused, this was feeling way too perfect to be good. Though she really didn’t have a reason to doubt the woman. “Thank you, I’m going to try to sort things out.”

\--

Shayla stood in the garden behind the house. Madison was still asleep, and her guardian informed her that Blaster was still in whatever mode Cybertronians used to ‘rest’ as well. She knew if there was a threat though, the Autobot would jump to it’s defense mode.

The small fox zord that stood before her licked his paw though, tails flicking about.

“Are you sure about this?” She knelt so that she was closer to his height. “You won’t be able to run around. And I don’t think that they would understand if you showed yourself to them unless it’s an emergency.” She spoke calmly, looking at the zord’s mother, her guardian.

There was a soft noise from the mother.

Shayla thought about it looking at the two. “You both are absolutely sure about this? We can’t reverse this. And she’s not chosen to be a warrior. I need you to know that little one.”

There was a soft confirming sound from the smaller wild zord. Shayla looked at her two companions, seeing the determination in both of them. She nodded softly and held out her hand. The smaller fox shimmered a moment and a magenta crystal, with threads of the core colors of the warriors of the grid running through it. Shayla peered in seeing the small fox curled up within. The colors around it had her touch her necklace, which had the same effect with the colors if it hit the light in just the right way.

_Merrick,_ Her thoughts had her close her eyes as she felt her guardian nuzzle her softly.

Neither of them noticed the shadow in the forest watching the house. When Shayla’s hand went to her necklace, the figure looked down at his cursed hands. Zen Aku had let him stay in control, but the two were still bound by the curse that kept them locked together. 

_You should go to her._

_Not like this. Not now._ Merrick answered, amazed to hear Zen Aku in his head. The tone wasn’t gloating at all. 

_What is stopping you?_

_Merrick paused at that. Other than the fact he didn’t want her to see him like that, he was sure he could handle the situation if it went bad for him. She believes she and the child are safe. I will do what I can to insure that is the case._

A blond boy came out of the house, just as Shayla’s guardian shimmered and the necklace glowed faintly. “Uh, Highness? You wanted to see me?” Billy pushed his glasses up on his face.

She nodded turning to face him. “Yes. I know that you were looking for a power source for that device you were making for Madison.” She closed her hand around the magenta orb as she turned from watching the woods a moment. 

“Yes, it’s not like we have a spare coin. Not that we’d let her activate one. The rest of us knew what we were getting into and well, we’re older.”

“I think she would complain about you protecting her like that, though you are right. Her destiny is tied to that of the rangers, but she is not one of you.” She held out her hand with the gem. “Here, it’s a family treasure so I do not wish it damaged, but you should find the power from this acceptable. Or would it interfere with the device?”

Billy looked at the gem, about the size of a small marble. “Are you sure Princess? I mean if it’s valuable…”

“It is, but I feel if it will be able to keep her safe it is worth it.”

“I will need to reconfigure the design a little.” He was already trying to figure out how. “It should be doable. I’ll have to go back to get Alpha to help me with it, but I should have it ready for her when she goes back to school. All of us agree that she should have a way to get back to the command center if there’s a situation in town. Keep her out of harm’s way if we can.”

“If she’s anything like I was, you will find she will find a way to be of use in the field if she can. The fact she’s a healer says that much.” Shayla smiled. “Make sure you can track her just in case she decides to go against your wishes.”

“And here I was hoping she’d be a little more responsible. She is a medic after all.” He lifted the gem again. “I’ll try to get this done today, luckily there aren’t classes.”

“If you need more time take it. I would not want you to skip studies Master Billy.”

\--

It had been two days since Madison had been brought to the cottage. It was also her first day back in school. Shayla had been a little worried about it, but Mads had been going stir crazy, and Blaster was with her, the small Autobot had been ordered to stay at her side, and he was taking it seriously resting in the pouch that was hanging off her backpack as she held her math book and binder for the class close standing outside the door to the class.

It was the only class she had where one of the Rangers wasn’t with her. All of the teachers understood that she might be a little jumpy at least, Lennox had managed to talk to them about it when he had made sure it would be okay for her to return.

“What’s wrong brat? No geeks to save you?”

That voice was Bulk’s, she turned glaring at him a moment. “I don’t need anyone standing up for me.” She huffed, stomping on his foot as she passed him entering the classroom.

Bulk yelped bouncing on his good foot, trying to figure out how such a small girl could actually hurt his foot with him wearing steel toe boots. Glancing down, he saw that the steel plate was curved slightly at the top edge, looking at the back of the small girl with her dual colored hair dressed in a NIN tee over a purple mesh shirt and her favorite black cargos. Her red and white hair had been pulled back from her face in a twist, held in place with a pair of hair sticks sporting some purple lizard like charm.

Tommy brushed by Kim without even looking at her. Rita had told him to act normal, and to retrieve the girl. Normal meant he needed to go to classes, or he’d flunk out.

He hadn’t expected to catch sight of Madison and Bulk’s interaction as he walked up to try to get to class.

“Kim you good?” Jason asked pulling a text book from his locker.

She nodded in return. “Yeah, just not liking the cold shoulder. He’s okay right? I mean, she came back okay.” She whispered watching the other teen leave. “And sure it’s okay to let Madison out of our sight?”

“We’re at school, it’s usually a safe space.” He replied worried too about the younger girl. “If something happens she’ll find one of us.”

Tommy fell into the seat next to Madison. He watched her tense slightly as he did.

“You know would be so easy to just get you out of here,” He kept his voice low as she took pulled a notebook from her bag.

She moved Blaster from her pack to her lap as she pulled out a slim Kerropi pencil case opening it to take out a pencil to use. “You wouldn’t want to risk your cover. You and I both know that she’ll flip over that more than just getting me back.” She commented back, tapping Blaster’s casing in a soft message to ask him to stay on the look out. If she needed an out, he’d be able to contact the Autobots still in Angel Grove.

Blaster stayed quiet, since Madison was still in school, though he did monitor the situation. If she was threatened, he’d send a message to the other kids as well as Jazz. Right now, he was stuck unable to really help her though. Something he hated about the situation, he was supposed to protect her. And currently he was as useful as the calculator above him.

“Alright class,” The teacher entered and everyone sat up a little straighter.

Madison made sure Blaster stayed in her lap as she did, not wanting to lose the link to keeping her cover intact. Glancing over, she saw Tommy stayed slouched in his seat watching the teacher. He had turned his gaze away from her for now. Though Madison had gotten the message he was sending her. Considering he was between her and the door, she wouldn’t be able to escape.

Tommy jotted a note sliding it to her as soon as the lesson started and their teacher’s back was turned.

> **Tell me who they are and I might let you stay here. The Empress doesn’t have to know.**

Madison scowled tucking the note away for now. Halfway through class she lifted her hand, it was the only thing she could think of. Tommy wouldn’t follow her into the girl’s bathroom right?

Getting to the hall Madison clung to Blaster still trying to think of what to do. Luckily Mrs Drake had understood the hint she had given about feminine issues.

“Blaster, you tell them?” She whispered as she stepped closer to her locker needing to look like she was grabbing something from it.

She heard footsteps behind her.

Blaster buzzed his reply of yes just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tommy twisted her around pushing her against the lockers.

“You know it was rude leaving before we could finish our conversation.” He growled low.

“They didn’t unmask. I don’t know.” She tried to pull away and he pressed her back.

“I don’t believe you.” He leaned in closer and she cringed slightly. “You know how easy it would be to take you back right now.”

Jason came out of the boy’s bathroom and Tommy’s grip on her shoulder eased up. “Hey Tommy, Madison, what’s up.”

Tommy released her completely shaking his head to try to clear it. Madison slipped away from him moving to Jason’s side as Trini walked up to them.

Trini had been the one to answer Zordon’s message and looked at Madison seeing she was a bit frazzled. “Hey Mads, you okay?”

She nodded. “Just had a scare, I need some air.”

Trini nodded glancing at Jason a moment then at his wrist to let him know that there was a slight situation. Jason gave a faint nod.

The bell rang letting kids out of class.

“Come on Mads.” She said after giving Jason another look.

\--

Trini lifted her hand to let Kim and Billy know where she and Madison were sitting. The two were sipping at smoothies. The younger of them was nibbling at a yogurt and granola parfait with mixed berries, avoiding the history homework she had in front of her.

Trini had hers almost done, and had helped by getting books for Madison from the library, once she saw the kid had felt safe with Ernie.

“You know it would just be easier doing the extra credit,” Kim was saying as they neared the table. “Hey Mads, heard today was rough.”

“Understatement.” She snagged another berry from her snack. They were in a back corner so Blaster was seated on the table behind the flower pot that was sitting in the middle, out of sight of most people.

“Hey Brains and Cheerleader.” He waved.

Billy rolled his eyes, he didn’t care for the nickname, though he understood why the Cybertronian used it. “You should be keeping a low profile.”

“My scans work better this way. Relax, Mads and I are pro at hiding me.” He glanced at Mads, who was looking back at her homework.

Kim took the seat next to Trini as Billy took the one next to her. “What happened Mads?”

“Tommy cornered me. Wanted me to give him information.” She kept her voice low looking up. “I didn’t tell him.”

Billy smiled. “I didn’t think you would.” He reached into his bag. “Here, made you this last night. It’s all the same capabilities as ours. Just not powered the same way.”

“Yeah, only one other known coin,” She looked at the bracelet he handed her. It was white stripped with purple. “Thank you Billy,” She smiled at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “It’s cuter than my current one.”

Blaster looked upset at that comment. “Less useful too.” He mumbled low making her giggle.

“I thought it would be useful if she doesn’t have you with her again.” Billy commented trying to cheer the small alien up.

“You won’t be replaced Blas’. Besides, Jazz can’t hide out in a building with me and he’s a bit too flashy to sit in the parking lot all day.” Madison patted his head before she put the bracelet on. “So what’s the power source?”

“Shayla offered it. You’ll have to talk with her about it.”

Madison nodded. “I will ask her tonight then. I don’t want to call her up yet, she thinks I’m still in classes after all. I, didn’t want to tell her I couldn’t make it a full day.”

“You lasted as long as you could, it’s not a bad thing hon. You will need some time.” Trini touched her arm. “Don’t be ashamed alright?”

Madison nodded at that. “I’m okay, just little upset that I let him get to me.” She sighed slightly.


End file.
